Hartes Los
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Eine was wäre wenn“ Geschichte … Was wäre wenn Buch sieben anders enden würde? Ginnys Los in dieser Welt wäre hart … vielleicht zu hart? Vor allem, wie konnte es so weit kommen, dass sie den Namen Malfoy trägt? Viel Spaß!
1. Einleitung

**Allgemeines Vorwort**

An alle Stammleser: Ja, ich bin endlich wieder aktiv. Nach allerlei zeitraubenden Angelegenheiten im Realleben und einer ungeheuren Schreibblockade nach Band sieben, habe ich endlich wieder eine willige Muse und Zeit. Meine Story „Wenn die Maus zum Löwen wird" wird selbstverständlich auch beendet. Die Kapitel liegen schon bei meiner Beta Mariacharly.

**Vorwort zur Geschichte**

Einerseits war ich über die vielen Toten in Band sieben schockiert, andererseits hat JKR mich damit auch etwas angesteckt, mit dieser düsteren Stimmung meine ich.

Diese Story habe ich schon vor dem Erscheinen des letzten Bandes begonnen, daher gibt es einige kleine Abweichungen.

Das Anwesen der Malfoys sieht etwas anders aus und Voldemort wohnt nicht bei ihnen zur Untermiete.

Ich habe Remus etwas heroischer sterben lassen und leider auch fast die gesamte Familie Weasley um die Ecke gebracht. (sorry)

Dagegen habe ich Mad-Eye einfach wieder eingeschmuggelt. Er hatte solch einen großen Part in der Story, dass ich ihn nicht rausnehmen und die Geschichte umschreiben wollte.

Auch Snape spielt noch mit, doch diesmal bekommt er Ginny nicht.

Während des Schreibens habe ich einen Narren an einem Todesser gefressen, ich hoffe Ihr, seht es mir nach. (lach)

Auch kommen wieder einige OC dazu (schließlich habe ich, bzw. JKR selbst, viele von ihren Charakteren sterben lassen) aber Ihr wisst, ich neige nicht zu Mary Sues.

Als Betaleser sind diesmal dabei: Eosphorus, Lizzy und bei fast allen Kapiteln auch Mariacharly. Jetzt habe ich genug erzählt, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Hartes Los**

(Erzählung basierend auf der Harry Potter Reihe)

Alle Personen, Orte etc. sind Eigentum der rechtlichen Urheber. Die Original-Personen und Plots sind Eigentum des Autors. Der Autor steht in keiner rechtlichen Beziehung mit den Besitzern, Urhebern oder anderen Unternehmer jeglicher Medienvermarktung. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.

**Einleitung**

Rauch, Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch und der metallische Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge ...

Ginny beugte sich hinab und sah in die Augen ihrer Liebe. Doch das sprühende Grün war trüb, leblos und kalt. Wie in Trance fuhr ihre Hand über Harrys Gesicht, berührte die verhängnisvolle Narbe. Nun hatte Voldemort sein Vorhaben vollendet.

Harry war tot!

Sie sah auf und erblickte die anderen Körper. Teils lagen sie übereinander… Es waren so viele. Todesserkutten, Aurorenuniformen, alles lag in Fetzen. Ginnys tränende Augen suchten nach roten Haaren. Tatsächlich fand sie einen solchen Haarschopf, der in der aufgehenden Sonne, die durch die zerbrochenen Fenster von Hogwarts fiel, kupfern leuchtete. Stolpernd eilte sie hin und fand ihren Vater, . Seine Glieder unmöglich verdreht und Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Sie schüttelte ihn, schrie ihn an, doch sein Kopf wackelte haltlos hin und her.

Tot! Alle waren tot … tot …

Ein leises Wimmern drang zu ihr. Wer war das? Lebte noch jemand?

Erneut hörte sie das Weinen, doch konnte sie es nicht lokalisieren. Dort lagen Ron und Hermine, Bill und Fleur, auch die tote Tonks konnte sie sehen, Remus würde keiner jemals finden können.

Noch nie hatte Ginny gesehen, wie ein Mensch einen anderen mit bloßen Händen und Zähnen tötete. Doch als Bellatrix Lestrange ihre Nichte Nymphadora Tonks erst mit dem Crucio quälte und dann tötete, war Remus auf sie wie ein Berserker losgegangen. Er hatte ihr förmlich die Kehle herausgerissen. Blutverschmiert war der unverwandelte Werwolf dann von mehreren Flüchen regelrecht zerfetzt worden.

Wieder hörte Ginny das Wimmern, es kam ihr so vertraut vor.

Sie kannte das Geräusch … kannte die Quelle …

Sie selbst wimmerte …

tbc

Nun? Neugierig?


	2. Kapitel 1

Tada! Nachdem mich Snape126 netterweise darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, wie unverschämt ich war euch nur mit diesen wenigen Sätzen abzuspeisen ... kommt heute schon ein Update. (lach)

xXx

_Rauch, Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch und der metallische Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge ..._

_Ginny beugte sich hinab und sah in die Augen ihrer Liebe. Doch das sprühende Grün war trüb, leblos und kalt. Wie in Trance fuhr ihre Hand über Harrys Gesicht, berührte die verhängnisvolle Narbe. Nun hatte Voldemort sein Vorhaben vollendet. _

_Harry war tot!_

_Sie sah auf und erblickte die anderen Körper. Teils lagen sie übereinander… Es waren so viele. Todesserkutten, Aurorenuniformen, alles lag in Fetzen. Ginnys tränende Augen suchten nach roten Haaren. Tatsächlich fand einen solchen Haarschopf, die in der aufgehenden Sonne, die durch die zerbrochenen Fenster von Hogwarts fiel, kupfern leuchtete. Stolpernd eilte sie hin und fand ihren Vater. Seine Glieder unmöglich verdreht und Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Sie schüttelte ihn, schrie ihn an, doch sein Kopf wackelte haltlos hin und her._

_Tot! Alle waren tot … tot …_

_Ein leises Wimmern drang zu ihr. Wer war das? Lebte noch jemand?_

_Erneut hörte sie das Weinen, doch konnte sie es nicht lokalisieren. Dort lagen Ron und Hermine, Bill und Fleur, auch die tote Tonks konnte sie sehen, Remus würde keiner jemals finden können. _

_Noch nie hatte Ginny gesehen, wie ein Mensch einen anderen mit bloßen Händen und Zähnen tötete. Doch als Bellatrix Lestrange ihre Nichte Nymphadora Tonks erst mit dem Crucio quälte und dann tötete, war Remus auf sie wie ein Berserker losgegangen. Er hatte ihr förmlich die Kehle herausgerissen. Blutverschmiert war der unverwandelte Werwolf dann von mehreren Flüchen regelrecht zerfetzt worden._

_Wieder hörte Ginny das Wimmern, es kam ihr so vertraut vor._

_Sie kannte das Geräusch … kannte die Quelle … _

_Sie selbst wimmerte …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 1**

„Ginny!", hauchte ihre Mutter leise und beugte sich so weit zu ihrer Tochter hinüber, wie es ihre Fesseln zuließen. Mühsam öffnete Ginny ihre Augen und sah sie an. Der stinkende dunkle Kerker, der seit einigen Wochen ihr zuhause1 war, wirkte nach diesem Traum beinahe sicher und beruhigend, trotz des eindringlichen Geruchs nach Exkrementen und geronnenem Blut.

„Schon gut, Mum, ich habe nur geträumt. Schlecht geträumt…"

„Mein armer Schatz", versuchte Molly ihre Tochter zu trösten, doch aus ihren Augen sprach selbst so viel Leid und Schmerz, dass es Ginny nur noch härter traf. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Dabei hatten sie alle Horcruxe gefunden und zerstört! Davon munkelten Gefangene und Wächter. Da waren die Deathly Hallows gewesen, davon spachen auch einige, die Harry gefunden hatte, doch irgendetwas war schief gegangen... fürchterlich schief! Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen… zu sicher, wie sich herausstellte. Er hatte den dunklen Lord offen herausgefordert, davon gesprochen, dass Snape nie ein Anhänger des Lords gewesen wäre …

„Ich liebe dich Mum", flüsterte Ginny und versuchte sich ganz nah an ihre Mutter zu drücken. Das schmutzige Stroh unter ihr raschelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Schatz", seufzte Molly.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Fahles Licht fiel in den düsteren Kerker. Ein junger Todesser kam raschen Schrittes in den Raum geeilt. Ginny kannte ihn. Er war im Abgangsjahrgang/Abschlussjahrgang gewesen, als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Ein Ravenclaw, soweit sie wusste, er war damals Jahrgangsbester gewesen. Schon oft war er ihr hier im Kerker wegen seines äußerst brutalen Vorgehens aufgefallen. Es machte ihm allen Anschein nach Spaß andere zu quälen und es störte ihn nicht, wenn er dabei 'dreckig' wurde.

Ginny biss die Zähne zusammen, inIn ihr kamen die Bilder hoch, wie dieser Mistkerl den fünfjährigen Enkel von Professor McGonagall mit dem Cruciatus quälte, bis dem Jungen Blut aus Nase und Ohren kam und er tot liegen blieb. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ihre Fingernägel verletzten die Haut der Handballen, der Schmerz, den die eisernen Handschellen an ihren wunden Armen verursachten, ließ sie laut aufstöhnen.

Die blauen Augen des jungen Todessers, trafen ihre und beinahe wäre ihr das Herz stehen geblieben. Er kam direkt auf sie zu, dicht gefolgt von Macnair, dessen Humpeln ein lautes unrhythmisches Echo in dem großen Kerkerraum widerhallen ließ.

„So Täubchen, dann werden wir uns dir ein wenig zuwenden." Der Lichtstrahl seines Zauberstabes traf Ginnys Gesicht. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier noch solche Schätze liegen." Er wandte sich zu Macnair. „Sag', Walden, wie konnte uns dieser Leckerbissen nur entgehen? Vermutlich war der Kerker einfach zu voll …" Er lachte laut und obszön.

„Bei Merlin, Robert, hör auf zu schwafeln. Schnapp' dir die Kleine und leg' los, ich hab' noch anderes zu tun." Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Henker bei einer der zahllosen Vergewaltigungen gesehen zu haben. Seine Vorlieben schienen eher in der Folter zu liegen. An Grausamkeit übertraf er den jüngeren Todesser um Längen. Doch es lag nicht dieses perfide Vergnügen in Macnairs Zügen, wenn er die Menschen schreien hörte. Es schien nur ein Job für ihn zu sein, ein Job, den er allerdings vortrefflich beherrschte.

„Dann geh' doch, ich brauche dich nicht! Mit dem süßen Käfer hier werde ich alleine fertig und ansonsten sind ja nur noch der alte Mann, die Dicke hier und der Muggel übrig, dem sich Antonin gestern gewidmet hat. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die Nacht überlebt. Antonin wird alt …"

„Sprich nicht über Dinge, die du gar nicht verstehst!

Wir haben Order nur zu zweit hier hereinzukommen zu kommen und dann tun wir das auch!

Und nun nimm' dir die Kleine! Ich will was Ordentliches sehen!"

„Hab' ich dich je enttäuscht?"

Ein schmieriges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht packte Robert Ginnys Haare, zerrte ihr den Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr mit der anderen Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt, über ihren Hals.

Ginny konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein ängstliches Quieken entfleuchte. Triumph spiegelte sich augenblicklich in den Augen ihres Peinigers wider.

Molly fauchte wütend und es gelang ihr sogar, nach dem Mann zu treten. Sogleich traf ein Lähmfluch sie mitten in die Brust. Walden Macnair schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Sieh' an, die Löwin versucht ihr Junges zu verteidigen… ihr letztes." Seine tiefe, raue Stimme dröhnte in Ginnys Ohren, dass ihr beinahe das Bewusstsein schwand.

„Die Alte stört", bemerkte Robert in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton. Dann erhob der junge Todesser den Zauberstab und noch bevor Ginny wirklich erfasste, was geschah, sagte er: „Avada Kedavra!"

Der besorgte Blick ihrer Mutter wurde ganz kurz ängstlich, dann ausdruckslos und verlor schließlich den Lebensfunken. Molly sank tot neben ihrer Tochter auf den gestampften Lehmboden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Ginny ihre Mutter an, dann wurde alles unscharf und Ginny glitt in eine weite Dunkelheit.

‚Hey, wach auf! Los, du musst aufwachen, sonst können wir uns nicht wehren!', hörte Ginny eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Eine sehr leise und doch alles andere überdeckende Stimme.

‚Wer bist du?', fragte Ginny zögernd.

‚Ich bin Gin! Ich bin gekommen(, um dir zu helfen. Ich will nicht, dass Ginevra Molly Weasley stirbt. Da du zu schwach bist, werde ich das für dich erledigen. Keine Angst.'

Schmerz brannte in ihrem Gesicht und Ginny öffnete zögernd die Augen. Augenblicklich traf sie die nächste Ohrfeige. Robert hatte ihr die Ketten abgenommen und sie mitten in den Raum geschleift. Als er merkte, dass sie die Augen öffnete, griff er ihr grob an die Brust und zischte: „Glaube nicht, dass dich so eine kleine Ohnmacht retten könnte, Süße! Zuerst wirst du schön stillhalten, bis ich mit dir fertig bin, dann darfst du gerne zu deiner Mutter …"

Ginny hörte Macnair etwas murmeln, das sich wie: „Ich mag es aber nicht, wenn sie zu lethargisch sind." anhörte. Sie wollte diesen Robert mit aller Gewalt von sich wegdrücken, doch sie konnte ihre Arme nicht bewegen.

Nein, halt, ihre Arme bewegten sich, doch ganz anders, als sie es wollte.

Sie sah wie ihre Hand sich hob und die Brust des jungen Todessers berührte. Fassungslos beobachtete sie, wie ihre Hand an seinem Bauch herabglitt und die Ausbeulung seiner Hose fand, die sie fordernd drückte. Alles in ihr schrie auf, wollte diese Bewegungen aufhalten, doch sie war nur eine Besucherin, eine Beobachterin in ihrem eigenen Körper… was hatte der Kerl nur mit ihr angestellt. Einen ungesprochenen Imperiusfluch?

„Merlin! Du kleines Luder. Du bist ja ganz scharf auf mich!", keuchte Robert. Klappernd fiel sein Zauberstab zu Boden, als seine Hände gierig nach Ginnys Umhang griffen, um sie von diesem Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Hektisch riss und zerrte er daran, bis der dicke Stoff etwas nachgab.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei weitere Männer betraten den Raum. Der weiße Schädel des dunklen Lords leuchtete im Zwielicht des Kerkers, genauso, wie das lange weißblonde Haar des Mannes neben ihm. Das erste Mal sah Ginny Lord Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy hier unten. Robert sprang auf die Füße.

„Mein Lord", grüßte er unterwürfig.

Ginny spürte, wie ihre Hände nach unten fielen. Ihre linke Hand tastete den Boden ab. Ihre Finger wühlten durch das verkrustete Stroh auf dem harten Lehm. Verwirrt versuchte Ginny zu verstehen, was gerade geschah. Wie konnte ihr Körper Dinge tun, ohne dass sie es wollte?

„Lewis, Macnair. Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, Lewis.

Walden, ich wollte dir sagen, dass heute…"

Weiter kam Voldemort nicht. Ein Tumult unterbrach ihn. Robert Lewis hatte versuchte Ginny ihre Robe aufzureißen, doch die Finger der jungen Hexe hatten endlich gefunden, was sie anscheinend gesucht hatten. Ginny stieß Robert zur Seite, sprang ungelenk auf die Füße und hatte den Zauberstab des jungen Todessers in der Hand. Nun ragte die Spitze des Stabes genau in Richtung seines Herzens.

„Du wirst mich ganz gewiss nicht anfassen! Glaubst du, ich würde es zulassen, dass du deine dreckigen Finger an mich legst? Ich bin eine reinblütige Hexe, wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde das zulassen?", fauchte Ginnys Stimme.

‚Merlin, woher kommen diese Worte? Mein Mund spricht, doch es sind nicht meine Worte!', dachte Ginny panisch.

‚Keine Panik, ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich werde dir helfen.' Diese Stimme gehörte Gin.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Ginny, dass Walden Macnair sich bewegte. Ihre Zauberstabhand sauste in die andere Richtung und ein „Stupor" streckte den Todesser zu Boden. Lewis ließ ein frustriertes Schnauben hören. Ginny wirbelte herum.

„Wo glaubst du denn hinzukommen? Glaubst du tatsächlich, du könntest fliehen? Dummes Huhn! Gib' mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

„Hole ihn dir doch! Meine Familie war schon immer stark! Stark und alt! Du bist nichts weiter als ein perverser, dummer, kleiner Junge. Gefangene und geschwächte Menschen kannst du quälen, und nun? Kaum habe ich die besseren Karten, winselst du wie ein Köter!"

‚Nein, nein, nicht einen Todesser herausfordern, nicht vor dem dunklen Lord', bat Ginny.

„Was willst du denn tun? Mich töten?" Seine Stimme klang lange nicht so souverän, wie er es wohl gerne gehabt hätte.

„Wer weiß", antwortet Ginnys Stimme lauernd.

„Mylord, bitte, setzt dieser Charade ein Ende!", wandte sich der junge Zauberer kriecherisch an Voldemort.

Doch der dunkle Lord rieb mit seinen spinnengleichen Fingern sein weißes Kinn. Fragend und abwartend beobachtete er Ginny.

Ginny erhob den Zauberstab. Robert Lewis sah sie an, Angstschweiß trat auf seine Stirn. Seine blauen Augen wurden groß und weit. Dennoch trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen.

‚Nein, nein, ich mache das nicht … NEIN!', brüllte Ginnys innere Stimme.

Doch ihre Hand hob sich noch ein Stück mehr, Gedanken an den kleinen McGonagall wurden stark in ihr. Sie hörte die Stimme des Jungen der vor Schmerzen schrie und dann hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme.

tbc


	3. Kapitel 2

So, da bin ich wieder. Vielen lieben dank denen die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Leider scheinen sich viele zu zieren. Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

Eure

Loki

_Ginny erhob den Zauberstab. Robert Lewis sah sie an, Angstschweiß trat auf seine Stirn. Seine blauen Augen wurden groß und weit. Dennoch trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen. _

‚_Nein, nein, ich mache das nicht … NEIN!', brüllte Ginnys innere Stimme. _

_Doch ihre Hand hob sich noch ein Stück mehr, Gedanken an den kleinen McGonagall wurden stark in ihr. Sie hörte die Stimme des Jungen der vor Schmerzen schrie und dann hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 2**

„Avada Kedavra!"

Robert Lewis sank mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem ungläubigen Blickin seinen Augen in sich zusammen. Während Macnair, der sich mühsam auf seine Arme stützte, die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen einzog, hob Malfoy die Augenbrauen. Nur Voldemort sah immer noch ohne Reaktion auf Ginny.

„Das war gut, hast du diesen Fluch schon vorher geübt?", fragte er unbeteiligt und seine hohe Stimme verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Ginnys Rücken. Tapfer schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du bist eine Weasley?" Diesmal nickte Ginny.

„Sie war Potters kleine Freundin", sagte Lucius Malfoy leise.

„So, so, was hätte dein Freund wohl gesagt, wenn er dich eben gesehen hätte? Mr. Lewis bedeutete keine direkte Gefahr für dein Leben …" Mitten im Satz brach der dunkle Lord ab und wartete.

„Ich war Harrys Freundin, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mich nicht meiner Haut wehren kann. - Er hatte den Tod verdient."

‚Was, bei Merlin, rede ich da? Verdammt gib mir mein ICH zurück, Gin!'

„Bring' den Muggel hierher, Walden. - Jetzt mach' schon, stell' dich nicht so an. Es war nur ein Lähmfluch."

Der Angesprochene rappelte sich auf und schleppte sich hinkend hinüber zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann. Nach einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes schwebte der Körper des Muggels zu Voldemort hinüber. Vor Schmerz aufächzend kam der Verwundete auf dem Boden zu liegen. Tiefe Wunden waren unter Unmengen von getrocknetem Blut und Schmutz zu erahnen. Den Körper verkrümmt und qualvoll verbogen versuchte der Mann trotzdem, seine Peiniger starrköpfig anzuschauen. Ginny erschauderte, als sie den intensiven, beinahe trotzigen Blick des Schwerverletzten erwiderte.

„Glaubst du, du könntest auch ihn töten?", zischte die kalte, hohe Stimme Voldemorts direkt neben ihrem Ohr. „Ich biete dir dein Leben gegen seines."

‚Nie im Leben, ich werde nicht mein Leben erkaufen!', protestierte Ginny, doch wie schon zuvor, wurde sie nicht gefragt. Ihr Körper tat und sagte, was er wollte wurde sie nicht gefragt, was ihr Körper sagte oder tat. Bilder der vergewaltigten Frauen, der verstümmelten Toten, Harry in seinem eigenen Blut …

Sie hob den Zauberstab, und zielte auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus der Zauberstabspitze und traf den Muggel, dessen Gesicht blanke Abscheu ausdrückte. Doch dieser Ausdruck verging, als der Körper leblos in sich zusammensackte.

Ein leises Lachen ließ Ginny herumfahren. Lord Voldemort schien sich zu amüsieren. Er richtete seine roten Augen auf sie und sein schmaler Mund verzog sich zu etwas, das Ginny entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerte.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ginevra Weasley, doch ich werde meist Gin genannt."

Gin? Sie wurde nicht Gin genannt … ihr Spitzname war Ginny … was sollte das?

‚Jetzt hör' auf mich zu stören, wenn ich uns hier heraus bringen soll. Ich kann die weiche und freundliche Ginny nicht gebrauchen! Es war eine einfache Entscheidung! Der Muggel oder ich!'

Gin! Das war _sie_ ... nein, ein Teil von ihr …

„Nun, Miss Weasley, dann wirst du jetzt Gelegenheit haben, dich etwas frisch zu machen, und danach sprechen wir über das Leben, dass ich dir geschenkt habe und was du damit zu tun gedenkst. Walden, du sorgst mir dafür, dass ihr nichts zustößt … gar nichts, haben wir uns verstanden?" Macnair nickte hastig. „Du solltest dir überlegen, dich unserer Sache anzuschließen, kleine Lady." Die schrille Stimme des Lords klang süßlich, doch so gefährlich, dass sich Ginnys Nackenhaare sträubten.

„Aber Mylord! Das könnt Ihr nicht …" Noch bevor Malfoy seinen Satz beenden konnte, brachte ein einziger Blick des dunklen Lords ihn zum Schweigen. Er senkte den Kopf. „Verzeiht Mylord!"

„Lucius, du solltest dich vorsehen. Nur weil ich dein finanzielles Geschick zu würdigen weiß, heißt dass nicht, ich hätte dir oder deinem Sohn euer Versagen verziehen! Wage es nie wieder mir sagen zu wollen, was ich kann und was nicht!"

Voldemort drehte sich ohne weitere Worte um und verließ den Kerker. Lucius Malfoy folgte ihm mit hängendem Kopf wie ein geprügelter Hund. Ginny drehte den Kopf und sah Walden Macnair an. Der Todesser nickte ihr zu und ging voraus. Sie verließen den Kerker, gingen die abgewetzten Steinstufen nach oben. Die Luft wurde mit jedem Schritt klarer und frischer. Ginny atmete tief durch und genoss das Gefühl der sauberen Luft, die wie kaltes Wasser durch ihre Kehle glitt. In einem Flur kam ihnen ein anderer Todesser entgegen. Der schlanke Mann blieb stehen und sah Ginny gierig an.

„Was hast du denn da für ein süßes Früchtchen, Macnair? Leihst du mir diese Sahneschnitte?" Die großen blauen Augen waren starr auf Ginnys halb entblößte Brust gerichtet.

„Vergiss es, Woodard! Sie wird nicht angefasst!", brummte Macnair.

„Ich warte auch gerne, bis du fertig bist." Er hob die Hand und wollte nach Ginnys Brust greifen. Doch die junge Hexe hob Lewis' Zauberstab und zielte auf die Brust des Mannes.

„Sie hat einen Zauberstab! Verdammt Macnair, was soll das?", fauchte Woodard und wich zurück.

„Lass deine Finger von ihr! Der dunkle Lord hat sie für tabu erklärt! Oder möchtest du mit _ihm_ verhandeln?" Ein schmieriges Grinsen zierte das hagere Gesicht des Henkers, doch es galt nicht Ginny, sondern dem braunhaarigen Mann, der eine ungesunde Blässe angenommen hatte. Woodard trollte sich schleunigst, verfolgt von Macnairs hämischem Gelächter.

Der Henker wandte sich Ginny zu und sah nun ebenfalls auf ihre Brust. „Du würdest die Sache vereinfachen, wenn du dich etwas mehr… verhüllen würdest." Ginny spürte, dass wie sie rot aber auch wütend wurde.

„Und mit womit? Der Service in eurer 'Suite' war nicht gerade einnehmend!" Sie deutete mit einer großzügigen Bewegung auf ihre zerfetzte, schmutzige Robe.

„Ich habe von Hexen gehört, die zaubern können", antwortet Macnair höhnisch und ging weiter.

Ginny ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht darauf gekommen war. Doch sie hatte so lange Zeit ohne Zauberstab in dem Kerker verbracht, dass sie es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt war. Genauso sehr ärgerte sie sich über die Art, wie Macnair mit ihr geredet hatte. Das würde sie ihm irgendwann heimzahlen. Schnell schloss sie mit einem Zauber ihre Robe, während sie hinter ihm hereilte.

An einer der großen Flügeltür blieben sie stehen und ihr Begleiter öffnete sie. Eine fahrige Geste deutete ihr einzutreten. Der Todesser folgte ihr dicht.

„Eines der Gästezimmer", erklärte er kurz und schritt durch den Raum zu einer weiteren Tür.

Mit großen Augen sah sich Ginny um. Das hohe helle Zimmer war prunkvoll eingerichtet, doch verstaubt und verschlissen. Sie betrat den angrenzenden Raum. Ein weitläufiges Badezimmer, mit einer gewaltigen Badewanne erschloss sich ihr.

Macnair setzte sich auf einen runden Hocker und überkreuzte die Beine. „Viel Spaß!"

„Raus!", befahl Ginny kühl.

„Ich soll auf dich aufpassen. Außerdem, was willst du tun, wenn ich nicht gehe?"

„Hm, einen Lähmzauber hatten wir schon … vielleicht sollte ich _ihm_ erzählen, dass einer seiner Getreuen sich nicht an seine Anweisung hielt und mich befingerte …"

„Er wird ohne Probleme in deinen Geist eindringen und die Wahrheit erfahren!"

Ginny grinste fies. „Vor oder nach deinem Cruciatus?"

Macnair schluckte hart, grinste dann aber breit. „Ich bin draußen, wenn du etwas brauchst.

Ich glaube ich weiß, was _er _in dir sieht." Damit verschwand der Todesser und schloss die Tür.

Ginny ließ Wasser in die Wanne; es roch frisch, nach Kräutern und weißen Blüten. Die junge Hexe entkleidete sich und stieg in die nasse Wärme. Ihre wunde Haut an den Armen brannte, als sie mit dem Wasser in Berührung kam, doch sie wurde dem nicht wirklich gewahr. Bis zum Hals verschwand sie unter dem schaumgekrönten Nass. Seufzend schloss Ginny die Augen, was sich allerdings als verheerend herausstellte.

Nicht die erhoffte Entspannung trat ein. Sie war wieder sie selbst, nicht Gin. Ginnys inneres Auge sah ihre Mutter, in ganz unterschiedlichen Situationen ihres Lebens.

_Lächelnd, mit einem großen Kuchen an Ginnys Geburtstag ... _

_Keifend, hinter den Zwillingen her rennend, als diese ihre Vorhänge angezündet hatten ..._

_Stolz, als Ginny nach Hogwarts kam..._

_Strahlend, als Bill und Fleur heirateten ..._

_Schmerzerfüllt, als Arthur starb … Arthur und Bill, Ron, Hermine, Harry, Charlie, die Zwillinge …_

_Leblos starrten Mollys Augen, als sie tot neben ihrer Tochter zu Boden sank ..._

Ginny biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, um ihren Schmerz nicht laut heraus zu schreien. Nie wieder würde sie ihre Familie sehen, nie wieder das Lachen ihrer Lieben hören… nie wieder die zärtlichen Berührungen Harrys spüren…

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen. Ihr tränenverschleierter Blick streifte eine große Glasvase. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie das Gefäß in die Hand und warf es gegen die Wand direkt neben der Wanne. Sie nahm einen großen, spitzen Splitter und ballte darum ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Es schmerzte und Blut lief die helle Haut ihrer Hand entlang. Langsam blickte sie zu ihrem anderen Arm, zum malträtierten und wunden Handgelenk. Sie führte die Glasscherbe zur Handwurzel.

„Gin, alles in Ordnung?", erklang Walden Macnairs besorgte Stimme durch die Tür.

Besorgt! Nicht ihretwegen, nur wegen seiner Angst vor Voldemort. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung drückte Ginny die Spitze tief in den Arm. Überrascht, dass ihre Haut nicht mehr Widerstand leistete, schnitt sie längs ihren Arm auf bis in die Mitte des Unterarmes. Dick quoll dunkelrotes Blut hervor, tropfte ins Wasser, bildete schöne Muster, bevor es zu wenig Kontrast bildete und verschwand. Sie nahm den Glassplitter in die andere Hand und setzte zum Schnitt an dem noch heilen anderen Arm an, als Macnair durch die Tür polterte. Kurz stockte er, doch dann sprang er zu ihr in die Wanne und griff nach der Hand mit dem Glasstück. Ginny trat nach ihm, traf ihn hart am Knie und stieß mit der Scherbe nach dem Mann. Ein tiefer Schnitt zierte die rechte Wange des Henkers.

„Verdammt", zischte er und versuchte Ginny zu entwaffnen und fest zu halten.

Die junge Hexe kämpfte wie eine Furie, selbst der um einiges größere und kampferprobte Todesser hatte große Probleme sie zu überwältigen. Bis sie merkte, dass sie müde wurde, schwach und langsam. Der Griff des Todessers war fest wie ein Schraubstock und schmerzte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden kraftloser und fahriger. Sie war so unendlich müde. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen, nichts anderes mehr als schlafen...

tbc


	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe es sidn noch ein paar Leser da.

Viel Spaß mit Ginny, einem feuchten Todesser der den Zorn seines Herrn auf sich zieht und eines sehr lebendigen Todgeglaubten.

„_Verdammt", zischte er und versuchte Ginny zu entwaffnen und fest zu halten. _

_Die junge Hexe kämpfte wie eine Furie, selbst der um einiges größere und kampferprobte Todesser hatte große Probleme _

_sie zu überwältigen. Bis sie merkte, dass sie müde wurde, schwach und langsam. Der Griff des Todessers war fest wie ein Schraubstock und schmerzte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden kraftloser und fahriger. Sie war so unendlich müde. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen, nichts anderes mehr als schlafen... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 3**

Endlich gelang es Macnair Ginny zu entwaffnen. Panisch versuchte er die Blutung zu stoppen, was ihm schließlich auch notdürftig gelang. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie hinaus.

Behutsam legte er sie aufs Bett und murmelte: „Dummes Ding, dummes!" Er eilte an den Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen. Ginny hörte ihn brüllen: „Severus! Mach dich auf die Socken, ich habe hier einen Notfall, bring dein Tränkearsenal mit und komm in die Gänge! Los, es geht um Leben und Tod! Beeil dich!"

Macnair kam zurück zum Bett und setzte sich zu Ginny. Sein schwarzes Haar war mit Asche bedeckt. Die nasse Robe klebte an seinem dünnen Körper. Er berührte sie an der Hand und wisperte: „Halt bloß durch! Ich will nicht mein Leben verlieren nur weil du deines satt hast!" Ginny sah wie fasziniert auf die glitzernden Wassertropfen auf seinem dünnen schwarzen Schnurrbart.

Grüne Flammen schossen im Kamin hoch. Severus Snape, ihr ehemaliger Professor, trat aus dem Kamin…

Ginny hatte geglaubt, er wäre beim Kampf in Hogwarts gestorben… doch er wirkte sehr lebendig, als er, eine kleine Holzkiste unter dem Arm, schnellen Schrittes herüber zum Bett kam. Seine Augen glitten über den nassen, mit Blut beschmierten Körper der jungen Hexe.

„Bei Merlin, Walden, was hast du mit der Kleinen angestellt? Sie ist ja bedeckt mit blauen Flecken und Schnitten. Seit wann stehst _du_ auf solch perverse Spiele? -

Miss Weasley!"

Nachdem Snape seine Patientin erkannt hatte, sah er Macnair noch fragender an.

„Starr' nicht so Severus! Ich habe ihr gar nichts getan, gibt ihr etwas Blutbildendes und einen Stärkungstrank, dass sie wieder auf die Beine kommt."

„Hättest du sie nicht so zugerichtet. - Es nervt mich langsam, ihr nehmt eure Betthäschen auseinander und ich soll dann rennen um sie zu flicken, nur damit ihr weiter euren Spaß habt", fauchte Snape und untersuchte Ginny anschließend gewissenhaft.

„Sie hat dich ganz schön erwischt. Eine echte kleine Löwin, ganz wie du sie magst", bemerkte Snape dann kühl und zeigte auf die Wunde in Macnairs Gesicht.

„Verdammt Severus, wie oft denn noch? Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Sie wollte sich selbst umbringen!"

„Selbstmord? Passt gar nicht zu einer Gryffindor…

und du hast dich als Ritter in weißer Rüstung ins Wasser geworfen, um sie zu retten!" Snape lachte meckernd über seinen eigenen Witz.

„_Er _will sie lebend und unversehrt! Ich hätte mich auch aus dem Fenster gestürzt, um sie zu retten!", antwortete Macnair genervt.

„_Er_? Was will _er_ denn von _ihr_?", fragte Snape und fasste Ginnys Kopf, um ihr die Tränke einzuflössen.

„Was fragst du mich. Sie hat Lewis getötet und einen Muggel und der dunkle Lord ist ganz begeistert."

Ginny konnte Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten und wenn sie ehrlich war, es interessierte sie nicht, sie war sauer, das er ihr half, sie nicht sterben ließ. Sie spürte wie ihr warm wurde, wie ihre Kraft zurückkehrte und sie sich stärker fühlte. Dann wurde ihr schlagartig ihre Nacktheit bewusst und sie funkelte die beiden Männer wütend an. Gin meldete sich wieder.

„Sind die beiden alten Säcke jetzt fertig mit Gaffen?", blaffte sie. Ginny hielt innerlich die Luft an. So ließ Snape nicht mit sich reden.

„Wer könnte sich an so einem hübschen jungen Körper satt sehen?", fragte Snape und grinste süßlich, doch seine Augen funkelnden gefährlich.

„Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich einen Erblindungsfluch testen. Das könnte die Ablenkung mindern", gab sie trocken zurück.

„Sie ist so weit wieder fit, ich gehe jetzt. Sonst müsste ich dem dunklen Lord erklären, weshalb sein Spielzeug keine Zunge mehr hat."

Der Tränkmeister verschwand wieder in den grünen Flammen des Kamins. Macnair saß immer noch auf dem Bettrand und sah Ginny an. „Du musst vorsichtiger sein, mit wem du dich anlegst! Severus ist ein gefährlicher Mann. Nicht so offensichtlich brutal", er grinste kurz breit, „oder sadistisch wie andere, aber um vieles gefährlicher."

„Und weshalb gibst du mir gute Ratschläge? Ritter in weißer Rüstung?"

„Dann eben nicht, freche Göre", brummelte Mcnair.

„Mag der Ritter in weißer Rüstung freche Gören?", säuselte Ginny und räkelte sich auf dem Bett.

‚Bei Merlin, Gin! Halte deine Klappe! Was schäkerst du da mit diesem Ekel.'

Ihre Bewegungen verfehlten nicht ihr Ziel. Macnairs Atmung wurde schwerer, er schluckte einige Male hart und seine Augen glitten gierig über den Körper der jungen Frau. Seine Hand streckte sich sachte nach vorne. Vorsichtig berührten seine Fingerspitzen die zarte Haut ihres Bauches. War es so einfach Macht auszuüben? Musste sie einem Mann nur ihren Körper zeigen?

„Mach' weiter und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht einmal mehr die Chance bekommst _ihm_ etwas zu erklären! Mit etwas Geschick könnte ich _ihn_ vielleicht dazu bringen dein Leben zu verschonen und dir _nur_ deine Männlichkeit zu nehmen."

‚Du drohst Walden Macnair? Dem Henker des Ministeriums? Bist du irre, Gin?', jammerte Ginny.

Der Todesser zuckte zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt. Ungläubig ruhten seine Augen in ihren. Sie wusste, dass nur der Befehl Voldemorts ihn davon abhielt, über sie herzufallen und sich zu nehmen, was er begehrte, sie für ihre Frechheit zahlen zu lassen. Dann erhob er sich, nahm ein Stoffbündel und warf es Ginny zu. Sie hielt Unterwäsche, Strümpfe und eine schwarze Robe aus feinem, dichtem Stoff in den Händen.

„Aber ich bin gar nicht sauber!", monierte Ginny.

Macnair wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und sie spürte den Reinigungszauber auf ihrer Haut kribbeln, dann schwangen ihre Haare auf und fielen sauber und entwirrt über ihre Schulter.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich lass' dich noch mal ins Bad und du kannst beenden, was du angefangen hast? Nun zieh' dich an! Der dunkle Lord wartet nicht gerne… und er wird sich nicht durch deinen Körper ablenken lassen."

„Bekomme ich auch Schuhe?", fragte sie schroff.

„Nur wenn du brav bist und dich benimmst", zischte der Todesser ärgerlich, doch Ginny sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein leichtes Lächeln seine schmalen Lippen zierte.

xXx

So sauber und gut gekleidet wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, lief Ginny neben ihrem Aufpasser durch die langen Flure des Anwesens. Der Zauberstab, den sie in ihrer Robe trug, vermittelte ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit. Sie hoffte, dass diese nicht zu trügerisch war. Sie betraten einen großen Saal. An dessen Ende auf einem schweren hölzernen Stuhl saß Lord Voldemort auf einem schweren hölzernen Stuhl und sich mit Malfoy und einem kleineren weißhaarigen Zauberer in einer blasslila Robe unterhielt. Ihre Gespräch unterbrechend sahen die drei Männer den Eintretenden entgegen.

„Ah, mein Gast", grüßte Voldemort und Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wie sie die Betonung des Wortes _Gast_ interpretieren sollte.

„Mylord!" Macnair verbeugte sich und Ginny entschied, dass es besser wäre ebenfalls ihre Demut zu bezeugen. Sie machte einen Knicks.

„Sehr schön. Doch sag' Walden, was ist mit deinem Gesicht geschehen? Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

„Nein, mein Lord", antwortete Ginnys Begleiter schnell, doch selbst sie konnte das Zittern seiner Stimme vernehmen.

„Stimmt das, Miss Weasley?", wandte sich der dunkle Lord an Ginny. Sie spürte wie Macnair sich versteifte.

„Nichts, was der Rede wert wäre", versuchte Ginny der Frage auszuweichen.

„So, so … Crucio!", hallte die schrille Stimme des Lords durch den Salon und Walden Macnair wand sich schreiend auf dem Boden. Voldemort beendete den Fluch. „Weißt du warum, Walden?" Als dieser nicht antwortete, drehte er sich zu Ginny. „Weißt du es?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mich nicht belogen, Miss Weasley. Ich habe in euren Köpfen gesehen, was geschehen ist. Doch 'Nein' war definitiv die falsche Antwort!" Sein mörderischer Blick traf wieder den auf dem Boden kauernden Macnair. „Lüge mich nie wieder an, Walden! Ist das klar?"

Der Todesser senkte ergeben den Kopf und nickte.

„Nun zu dir, Miss Weasley. Wenn ich noch einmal erfahre, dass du so etwas Törichtes tun willst, werde ich es für dich übernehmen. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, es würde dir bis in die letzten Minuten deines Lebens leid tun."

Der dunkle Lord rieb sich nachdenklich das knochige weiße Kinn. „Verschwindet, alle! Alle außer der Kleinen!"

Während die drei Zauberer den Raum verließen, wartete Ginny mit einem mehr als unguten Gefühl und gesenktem Blick auf das Kommende. Voldemort setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah sie an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Ob es wirklich nur eine Frage oder ein Falle war, konnte Ginny nicht sagen.

„Ganz in Ordnung", antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Versuche du nicht auch noch mich anzulügen!"

„Ich fühlte mich nur so einsam… es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Glaube ich wenigstens."

„Waren deine Einsamkeit und Trauer so stark, dass du dein Leben beenden wolltest?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ich… es… ich war noch nie ohne meine Familie…"

„Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Ich hatte und brauchte nie eine Familie. Vielleicht sollte ich dir einfach eine neue Familie geben. Wie alt bist du, Miss Weasley?"

„Ich werde achtzehn. - Ich werde mich schon an das Alleinsein gewöhnen."

„LUCIUS!" Die schrille hohe Stimme des Lords schmerzte in Ginnys Ohren.

Malfoy kam schnellen Schrittes herangeeilt, dicht gefolgt von Walden.

„Mein Lord, Mr. Goodman musste abreisen, er lässt sich entschuldigen."

„Ja, ja." Der dunkle Lord wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand in der Luft. „Was macht eigentlich dein Sohn, Lucius? Wie geht es Draco?"

Der blonde Zauberer war schockiert, fing sich allerdings überraschend schnell wieder. „Draco hat angefangen mich bei meinen Unternehmungen zu unterstützen. Er macht seine Sache gut."

„Schön zu hören. Wäre er nun nicht alt genug eine eigene Familie zu gründen?"

Misstrauen war in Lucius Augen zu sehen. „Wie meint Ihr das, mein Lord?"

„Da dein Sohn bisher nicht gerade den Anforderungen entsprochen hat, habe ich etwas gefunden, was selbst er bewerkstelligen dürfte.

Er wird Miss Weasley heiraten!"

tbc


	5. Kapitel 4

Sorry, es hat länger gedauert. Habe Momentan nur eine Beta, wollte euch aber nicht noch länger warten lassen. Falls ihr Fehler oder Ungereimtheiten findet, meldet sie bitte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Der blonde Zauberer war schockiert, fing sich allerdings überraschend schnell wieder. „Draco hat angefangen mich bei meinen Unternehmungen zu unterstützen. Er macht seine Sache gut."_

„_Schön zu hören. Wäre er nun nicht alt genug eine eigene Familie zu gründen?"_

_Misstrauen war in Lucius Augen zu sehen. „Wie meint Ihr das, mein Lord?"_

„_Da dein Sohn bisher nicht gerade den Anforderungen entsprochen hat, habe ich etwas gefunden, was selbst er bewerkstelligen dürfte. _

_Er wird Miss Weasley heiraten!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 4**

„WAS?", fragten Lucius und Ginny unisono.

„Nicht Draco!", setzte Ginny erschüttert hinzu.

„Was spricht gegen ihn?", fragte Voldemort.

„Er ist ein arroganter Feigling", plapperte Ginny ohne nachzudenken, bemerkte dann Malfoy Seniors zornigen Blick und des Lords amüsiertes Gesicht. „Verzeiht."

„Dann ist es an uns, wieder etwas Mut in die Familie zu bringen, kleine Gryffindor." Er sprach den Namen ihres Schulhauses aus, als wäre es eine üble Krankheit.

„Lucius, du wirst Miss Weasley mit zu dir nehmen und deinen Sohn darüber informieren, dass die Hochzeit stattfindet. Ich gebe dem Paar etwas Zeit sich kennen zu lernen. In drei Tagen ist der Termin. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Walden, du begleitest Miss Weasley und wirst dich um sie kümmern, bis sie einen Ehemann hat der das tut."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Lord." Macnair verbeugte sich tief und verließ dann mit Malfoy und Ginny den Saal.

Kurz bevor Ginny durch die Tür trat, spürte sie ein leichtes Ziehen im Bauch. Sie war sehr erleichtert endlich hier heraus zu kommen, anscheinend so erleichtert, dass es sogar körperliche Auswirkungen hatte. Walden und selbst Malfoy waren lange nicht so bedrohlich wie der dunkle Lord.

Kaum hatten die Drei das Gebäude verlassen, zeterte Lucius Malfoy los. „Hört er denn nie auf, mich zu strafen? Ausgerechnet eine Weasley. Blutsverräter und arm wie Kirchenmäuse diese Weasleys. – Das haben Sie ja prima hinbekommen, den dunklen Lord um den Finger wickeln und die Zukunft meines Sohnes zerstören!", griff er Ginny an.

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihr … du weißt _er_ lässt sich nicht manipulieren."

Lucius Malfoy starrte Walden mit großen Augen an. „Du verteidigst sie? Ist das ansteckend? Sie hat Lewis getötet!"

„Ja, um zu überleben. Ich fand es bemerkenswert."

Malfoy blieb stehen und rammte dem fast in ihn laufenden Macnair den Finger in die Brust. „Dann heirate doch du sie!", zischte er.

„Reg' dich ab, Lucius!"

Wutentbrannt drehte sich Malfoy um und stürmte davon. Walden zuckte mit den Schultern und lief ebenfalls wieder los. Dann wandte er sich interessiert an Ginny. „Sag' mal, wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht", fauchte sie ihn ärgerlich an. Malfoy, ausgerechnet Malfoy musste es sein!

„Du passt prima in die Familie!", brummte Macnair und humpelte etwas schneller.

Die kleine Gruppe apparierte zum Landsitz der Malfoys und Ginny, ja sogar Gin, verschlug es die Sprache. Das Haus war riesig und sah aus wie auf den Buchumschlägen der Schnulzenromane, die einige muggelstämmige Mädchen in Hogwarts gelesen hatten. Nun ja, nicht ganz, es war nicht weiß und es tummelten sich nicht edle Pferde und halbnackte Burschen im Vorgarten.

Lucius Malfoy stürmte immer noch, wenig aristokratisch, vor den anderen her. Das Blatt der Eingangstür knallte mit voller Wucht gegen einen schweren Messingtürstopper. Ginny blieb auf der Schwelle stehen. Sollte sie wirklich eintreten? Sie gehörte so wenig hierher wie Schilf in die Wüste. Walden nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, er legte seine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und schob sie durch die Eingangshalle. Er ließ ihr nicht einmal die Zeit, sich umzusehen, sondern folgte Lucius in dessen Büro. Das Inventar des Hauses schien dem in Voldemorts Haus zu ähneln, nur dass hier alles gepflegt und sauber war. Der Geruch nach Seife, Bohnerwachs und Blüten lag in der Luft.

In Lucius Malfoys Büro stand ein riesiger dunkler Schreibtisch, übermäßig mit Schnitzereien verziert. Während sich der Hausherr an der Bar einen mindestens vierfachen Feuerwhisky einschenkte und sich dann auf den schweren Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ, schaute sich Ginny um. Die Wände waren zur Hälfte mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und der obere Teil war mit feinem, gemustertem Stoff bespannt. Die raumhohen Regale waren voll alter Bücher und Pergamentstapel. Auf einem eleganten Tischchen stand die Bar mit allerlei alkoholischen Getränken.

„Tassy!", brüllte Malfoy und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Whisky.

Eine kleine weiblich Hauselfe erschien und sah ihren Herrn von unter her schüchtern an. Mit hängendem Kopf stand das kleine Wesen da und wartete.

„Hole meinen Sohn, beeile dich!", herrschte Malfoy.

Ginny und Walden standen immer noch wartend mitten im Raum.

„Setz dich Walden, willst du auch ein Glas?"

Macnair holte zwei Stühle herbei und setzte sich auf einen. Dann sah Malfoy Ginny an, die keine Anstalten machte sich zu setzten. „Wollen Sie stehen bleiben?"

„Hat mir jemand einen Stuhl angeboten?", erwiderte Ginny und starrte Malfoy Senior herausfordernd an.

„Braucht jemand wie Sie eine Einladung?", fragte Lucius bissig.

„Es soll Schwiegerväter in spe geben, die Manieren haben." Malfoys Gesicht wurde rot, seine Nasenflügel bebten und zwei steile Falten bildeten sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

„Setzen Sie sich, _bitte_!", grollte er unfreundlich.

„Danke, _Sir_."

Es klopfte leise und auf Lucius' Aufforderung öffnete sich die Tür. Draco trat ein und nickte Walden Macnair begrüßend zu, bleib aber verwundert stehen als er Ginny auf dem Stuhl sitzen sah.

„Was macht denn ein Wiesel hier?", fragte Draco lauernd.

„Sei nicht so unfreundlich zu deiner Braut, Junge", grinste Walden.

Draco stand mit offenem Mund da und Ginny war sich sicher, dass er kurze Zeit nicht mehr atmete.

„Danke Walden, vielen Dank. Ich hätte es kaum einfühlsamer sagen können", knurrte Lucius. „Draco? Draco, atme mein Junge."

„Aber wie … was … warum? Was habe ich angestellt, dass du mir das antust, Vater?"

„Es ist der Wunsch des dunklen Lord. Er hat angeordnet, dass du sie in drei Tagen heiraten wirst. Wage dich nicht zu widersprechen, die Kleine hat es irgendwie geschafft, in der Gunst des Lords ganz hoch zu steigen. Es wird unserem Ansehen nicht gut tun, wenn du dich seinem Befehl widersetzt!"

„Aber ich will sie nicht!" Dracos Stimme war schrill und erinnerte Ginny etwas an ein kleines Kind, dem man seinen Lutscher abgenommen hatte. Das sollte also ihr Ehemann werden … es war erschütternd.

„Draco!", Lucius' Stimme ließ keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu. „Du gehst nach oben und zeigst ihr das grüne Gästezimmer.

Draco stürmte los, an der Tür blieb er stehen und warf Ginny den abfälligsten und überheblichsten Blick zu, den er zustande brachte. „Los komm, oder meinst du ich warte auf dich?", zischte Draco genervt.

Ginny schnaubte, erhob sich aber und ging auf Draco zu. Walden erhob sich ebenfalls um ihr zu folgen.

„Wo gehst du denn hin?", fragte Lucius Malfoy erstaunt.

„Ich bin für ihr Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Also werde ich ihr folgen."

„Wir sind hier im Haus! Was soll denn passieren? Willst du ihr auf die Toilette und ins Bett folgen?" Malfoys Stimme war nun eindeutig amüsiert.

„Wenn sie mich lassen würde, ja." Wie sie diese Aussage werten sollte, konnte Ginny nicht sagen.

„Dann geh' um Merlins Willen mit. Was habt ihr nur alle einen Narren an dem Mädchen gefressen?" Lucius sah Ginny an. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie das erste Mal seit sie im Kerker auf ihn gestoßen war. Trotzig blickte sie zurück. Daraufhin widmete Lucius sich wieder seinem Glas.

Staunend stand die junge Hexe in einem kleinen Zimmer, dessen Wände mit hellgrünem Seidenstoff bezogen waren. Draco hatte auf die Tür gezeigt und war dann gleich wieder verschwunden.

„Sieht aus wie das Zimmer der Prinzessin aus dem Märchen, oder?"

Walden stand mit einem leicht entrückten Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihr und betrachtete das Zimmer. Ginny starrte ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

„Was denn?", fragte er forschend.

„Du solltest dich nach einem Rüschenkleid umsehen, aber achte darauf, dass es zu deiner Henkersaxt passt." Sie betrachtete den schlaksigen Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren die mit grauen Strähnen durchsetzt waren. Als sie sich den schmalen Schnurrbart zu einem rosa Kleid, die schlanken Beine in Kniestrümpfen vorstellte fing sie brüllend an zu lachen. Mühsam versuchte sie, wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu ziehen.

Walden Macnairs Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, ein undefinierbares, knurrendes Geräusch entrann seiner Kehle. „Treib es nicht zu weit Gin!" Er schien wirklich wütend!

„Wenn ich zu weit gehen würde, hätte ich mir dich nicht mit Kniestrümpfen, sondern in Strumpfhaltern vorgestellt." Ginny hätte Gin am liebsten erwürgt. Doch wie hätte sie das können?

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte Macnair Ginny am Arm und schleuderte sie auf das Bett. Mit einer katzenhaften Bewegung, die Ginny seinem steifen Bein gar nicht zugetraut hätte, hockte er auf ihr und hielt ihre Armgelenke in einer krampfhaften Umklammerung. „Ich warne dich, Kleine!"

„Was denn? Willst du dich gegen _seinen _ausdrücklichen Befehl stellen?"

Ein schmerzhafter Ruck und Ginnys rechter Arm klemmte unter Waldens Knie, seine freie Hand krallte sich um ihre Kehle. „Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?"

Ginny schluckte. Verdammt weshalb sagte Gin denn nichts? Wenn man sie brauchte, war sie nicht da! Ängstlich sah sie Walden in seine braunen Augen und sie spürte wie eine Träne ihr Auge verließ.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und versuchte in seinen verengten Augen etwas zu lesen.

„Versuche nie wieder, mich so zu verhöhnen!" Der Griff um ihre Kehle lockerte sich. Waldens Zeigefinger strich über ihren Hals.

„Es war nicht böse gemeint, es sollte ein Scherz sein." Selbst in ihren Ohren klang es nach einer billigen Ausrede.

„Ein Scherz?" Seine Augenbraue hob sich. „Du stellst dir mich in Frauenkleidern vor und nennst es einen Scherz?" Seine Hand fuhr weiter nach oben, packte bestimmt ihren Kiefer und senkte sein Gesicht näher an ihres. Ginnys Herz schlug so fest, dass ihr Puls in den Ohren hämmerte wie die Kolben des Hogwartexpress. Würde er ihr Gewalt antun? Sie vergewaltigen? Ihre Unschuld rauben? Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich und ihre Zähne knirschten aufeinander.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ich habe nicht wegen des Kleides gelacht, welches ich mir vorgestellt habe!"

„Ach nein? Lüg nicht!"

„Nur wegen der Kniestrümpfen", gab Ginny kleinlaut zu.

„Kniestrümpfe? Du bist ganz schön krank!" Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen, dass er auch mit aller Kraft nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er ließ Ginnys Hände frei und legte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Die junge Hexe konnte ein erleichtertes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten.

„Du hattest wirklich Angst vor mir." Es war eher eine Feststellung denn eine Frage, doch Ginny entschloss sich zu antworten.

„Du kannst sehr furchteinflößend sein!" Macnair lachte rau.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde mich gegen seinen Willen stellen?"

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf so weit, dass sie Walden ansehen konnte. Dieser Mann verwirrte sie. Er war ein skrupelloser und brutaler Todesser und doch wirkte er manchmal so gefühlsbetont.

„Ich vergaß, dass es nicht um mich geht, sondern um _seinen_ Willen."

„Ah, da ist sie wieder, die kleine Gin. So ketzerische Reden? Lass ihn das mal nicht hören!"

„Du verrätst mich nicht? Willst du meine verräterischen Reden als Druckmittel nutzen?"

„Bring mich nicht auf Ideen!

Kann ich dich alleine lassen? Ich gehe und versuche Lucius etwas zu beruhigen."

Ginny blieb liegen als er vom Bett stieg und seine Robe glatt strich. Ein Nicken war ihre einzige Antwort.

„Du versprichst keine Dummheiten zu machen?" Sich auf ihre Ellbogen stützend sah Ginny den Zauberer an und brummelte eine Zustimmung. Daraufhin verließ der Todesser den Raum und Ginny ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

tbc

Ihr müsst mit den Kommentaren nicht so knausern! Autoren freuen sich darüber, müsst ihr wissen und es wirkt sehr anregend auf die Schreibgeschwindigkeit ...


	6. Kapitel 5

Da bin ich wieder ... und habe ein Kapitelchen im Schlepptau. lach

Vielen Dank an Lizzy fürs betalesen und an Juleps fürs Review! Allen anderen habe ich ja geantwortet. Viel Spaß und mal sehen was ihr nach diesem Kapitel zu unserem guten Walden sagt.

--

„_Du verrätst mich nicht? Willst du meine verräterischen Reden als Druckmittel nutzen?"_

„_Bring mich nicht auf Ideen! _

_Kann ich dich alleine lassen? Ich gehe und versuche Lucius etwas zu beruhigen."_

_Ginny blieb liegen als er vom Bett stieg und seine Robe glatt strich. Ein Nicken war ihre einzige Antwort. _

„_Du versprichst keine Dummheiten zu machen?" Sich auf ihre Ellbogen stützend sah Ginny den Zauberer an und brummelte eine Zustimmung. Daraufhin verließ der Todesser den Raum und Ginny ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 5**

Hier lag sie nun, in einem Gästezimmer auf Malfoy Manor. Als zukünftige Braut Dracos. Sie war eine Verräterin. Sie hatte alle verraten, um am Leben zu bleiben!

Sollte sie wirklich einen der Mörder Harrys heiraten? Einen Todesser?

Harry. Bis zu seinem Ende hatte er sich geweigert, eine offizielle Beziehung zu führen. Sie liebten sich, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Und doch verzehrten sie sich nach einander, ohne dem nachzugeben. Sie hatten so lange gewartet bis es zu spät war, bis sie ihren Harry stürzen sah …

In den Bäumen vor ihrem Fenster krakelten einige Krähen und holten Ginny aus ihren Gedanken.

Konnte sie solch einen Deal mit dem gefährlichsten Zauberer eingehen, den es je gab?

Voldemort mochte sie. Soweit dieses Monster irgendjemanden mögen konnte.

Doch was sollte das für ein Leben werden?

Sollte sie mit Draco ins Bett steigen? Seine Kinder bekommen? Das brave Frauchen an der Seite dieses Schleimbeutels werden? Eine Todesserin?

Sie musste darüber nachdenken. Doch dazu musste sie sich erst einmal beruhigen. Sie musste wieder zu sich selbst finden. Eine Weile würde sie dieses falsche Spiel mitspielen, dann würde sie weitersehen ...

xXx

Hungrig blickte Ginny Weasley über den Tisch. Das Speisezimmer der Malfoys war wie das restliche Haus. Prunkvoll, doch nicht überladen. Eher in den kleinen Details ließen sich Vermögen und Wohlstand ausmachen. Die Leuchter auf dem Tisch waren aus massivem Gold, die Kerzen darin gezogen, aus schwach parfümiertem Wachs. Ein Gesteck aus weißen Rosen und trompetenförmigen blassblauen Blüten war in der Mitte drapiert. Der Kamin aus grauem fein gemasertem Stein war mit feinen Reliefs und Ornamenten verziert.

Draco saß auf dem Stuhl neben ihr. Er schien so viel Abstand zu halten wie es der Anstand zuließ. Darauf bedacht, Ginny nicht zu beachten unterhielt er sich mit seiner Mutter, die an der Stirnseite der Tafel saß.

Die große Doppelflügeltür öffnete sich und Lucius schritt, dicht gefolgt von Walden herein. Das Familienoberhaupt grüßte seinen Sohn und seine Frau mit einem kurzen Nicken und setzte sich dann an die freie Stirnseite.

„Ich hoffe Ihnen gefällt Ihr Zimmer", sagte er dann zu Ginny gewandt.

„Ja, es ist wirklich sehr schön."

„Morgen nach dem Frühstück werden Sie mit Draco und meiner Frau …" Walden räusperte sich. „… und natürlich Walden, in die Winkelgasse gehen. Es müssen Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit getroffen werden. Kleid, Blumen und den anderen Kram. Außerdem müssen Einladungen verschickt werden."

Eine Eisfaust schloss sich um Ginnys Herz. Einladungen … Einladungen für Malfoys Verwandte und Freunde …

Sie war alleine. Ganz alleine, alle waren tot …

Ginny kämpfte gegen den Klos in ihrem Hals.

„Reicht es nicht, wenn Walden mitgeht? Ich kenne mich mit so was nicht aus und Mum wird das schon machen", versuchte Draco sich zu drücken.

Lucius' vornehme Blässe zeigte rote Flecken an Hals und Wangen. Seine grauen Augen hefteten sich auf seinen Sohn.

„Du wirst mitgehen! Es ist _deine _Hochzeit! Soll dir Walden auch in der Hochzeitsnacht die Arbeit abnehmen?", grollte er und Ginny erkannte ein unheimliches Glimmen in seinen Augen.

Erschrocken senkte sie den Blick und sah auf ihren Teller, dann blickte sie über den Tisch und sah direkt in Waldens grinsendes Gesicht. Sie spürte ihre Wangen noch stärker brennen und widmete sich schnell wieder dem Dekor des Tellers.

„Hätte nichts dagegen, er scheint ja auf sie zu stehen", brummelte Draco in seinen imaginären Bart.

Ginny warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und der blonde Zauberer lief auch prompt rot an. Die junge Hexe aß schweigend, auch wenn sie spürte dass die anderen ihr zusahen und sich dem Anschein nach über ihren Appetit wunderten. Doch sie hatte seit mehreren Wochen nur den Fraß im Kerker bekommen und auch der kam nicht regelmäßig. Nachdem Ginny ihr Mahl beendet hatte merkte sie sofort, dass sie zu viel und zu schnell gegessen hatte. Sie bekam Bauchschmerzen und verabschiedete sich. Mit Walden im Schlepptau ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. An der Zimmertür drehte sich die Hexe um und feixte.

„Danke fürs Nachhausebringen, den Weg ins Bett finde ich alleine."

„Ich schlafe dann direkt nebenan, wenn etwas sein sollte, rufe einfach!"

„Hast du … also könnte ich … hast du einen Trank gegen Bauchschmerzen?"

Grinsend zog er eine Phiole aus der Tasche und hielt sie Ginny hin. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, so viel wie du gegessen hast."

„Danke!" Sie nahm das Fläschchen an sich und ging zum Bett.

„Schlaf gut", sagte Walden leise und schloss die Tür.

xXx

Stundenlang weinte sich Ginny in den Schlaf. Immer wieder dämmerte sie zwischen Schluchzern und Weinkrämpfen weg und fiel in einige unruhige Minuten Schlaf, nur um beim Aufwachen sofort wieder in die Ausweglosigkeit und den Schmerz zu tauchen.

Ein leises keuchendes Stöhnen weckte sie aus einem dieser Dämmerzustände. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein klein wenig die Augen, um durch die Schlitze hindurch die Umgebung zu sondieren. Walden saß am Bettrand, seine dunklen Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und atmete angestrengt. Schweißperlen glitzerten im Mondlicht auf seiner Stirn, er hatte den Mund etwas geöffnet. Ginnys Blick glitt vom Gesicht des Zauberers nach unten und dann riss sie überrascht die Augen auf.

„WALDEN!", schrie sie beinahe hysterisch.

Auch der Todesser zuckte ertappt, doch diese harsche Bewegung brachte sein Werk zu Ende und er spritzte seinen Samen auf das Laken des Bettes. Ginny starrte auf das immer noch erigierte Glied ihres nächtlichen Besuchers und schwankte zwischen Panik und Belustigung.

Hektisch versuchte der Zauberer die Beweise seines Tuns zu verdecken. Sorgsam vermied er es die junge Hexe anzusehen.

„Was soll das?", blaffte Ginny, als sie sich endlich gefangen hatte.

„Ich … es … ent …" Seufzend brach er den Satz ab. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es keine Ausrede gab.

„Du bist ein reichlich kranker alter Mann", schalt Ginny, musste dann aber grinsen, als sie sein wirklich schuldbewusstes Gesicht sah.

Erleichterung wurde in Waldens Gesicht sichtbar, als er Ginny wieder ansah und ihr Grinsen bemerkte. Doch nicht lange, denn draußen wurden laute schnelle Schritte nackter Füße auf Steinboden hörbar. Nervös zupfte Macnair an seiner Robe, nachdem er auf die Füße gesprungen war.

Die Tür flog auf und herein stürmte ein sehr aufgebrachter Lucius Malfoy. Die weißblonden Haare wehten um seinen Kopf wie die Mähne einer Todesfee, der seidene Pyjama lugte unter dem reich bestickten schräg sitzenden Morgenrock hervor. Er sah trotz dieses Aufzuges immer noch beeindruckend und mächtig aus.

„Was ist hier los?", blaffte er ungehalten. Als er jedoch nur angestarrt wurde und keine Antwort bekam setzte er nach: „Was los ist, habe ich gefragt! Ich habe verdammt noch mal nicht einmal meine Hausschuhe gefunden! Sie haben geschrieen, dass ich dachte, Sie werden ermordet! – Und du, bei Merlin, Walden, was suchst du mitten in der Nacht im Zimmer der Braut meines Sohnes?" Lucius Blick erfasste die unordentliche, nicht ganz geschlossene Robe des Mannes. „Wie siehst du eigentlich aus?"

„Alptraum", brach es aus Ginny heraus. Auf Malfoys fragenden Blick hin antwortete sie: „Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Mein Schrei hat Mr. Macnair geweckt und er kam herüber, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Ein Schreck durchfuhr sie, als ihre sich senkenden Augen die verräterisch nassen Flecken auf ihrem Bettlaken sahen. Unauffällig schob sie die Bettdecke darüber.

„Ach so… und weshalb bist du nicht richtig angezogen, Walden?"

„Du schläfst ja auch nicht angezogen." Er deutete auf Lucius, der barfuss und im Morgenrock dastand.

„Wir sollten dann alle wieder schlafen gehen. Miss Weasley, könnten Sie bitte einen Stillezauber über ihr Zimmer legen, wenn Sie so unruhig sind." Es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl.

Lucius Malfoy verschwand genauso pompös wie er aufgetaucht war. Ginny ließ ihren Kopf ins Kissen fallen und seufzte.

„Danke", murmelte der Mann, der immer noch zu Tür starrte, durch die der Hausherr gerade verschwunden war.

„Verschwinde!"

Ohne ein Wort der Widerrede hinkte Walden Macnair aus dem Zimmer. Ginny nahm den Zauberstab von Lewis vom Nachttisch und säuberte das Laken und ihre Bettdecke. Dann schlug ihr die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht wie eine Keule; sie benutze in diesem Moment den Zauberstab, der ihre Muter getötet hatte. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Sie schleuderte den Stab gegen die Wand, Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch, doch sie fand keine Kraft, diese zu bekämpfen. Ihr Mageninhalt floss über ihr Nachthemd und das Bett. Ginny zog ihre Beine an und umschlang die Knie. Wimmernd schloss sie die Augen und wiegte sich vor und zurück.

Dies war die Haltung in der Walden sie am nächsten Morgen fand. Zuerst säuberte er Ginny und das Bett, dann versuchte er sie anzusprechen, doch sie gab keine Antwort. Ihre einzige Reaktion war ein Wimmern und verstärktes Wippen. Der Todesser packte die junge Hexe am Kragen und schüttelte sie.

„Gin! Gin, komm' zu dir! Gin verdammt!"

Ginny sah auf, der tödliche Blick den sie Walden zuwarf, ließ den erfahrenen Mann zurückschrecken.

„Sie ist tot!", brüllte sie ihn an. „Verdammter Mörder!", kreischte sie weiter und hieb und kratzte nach dem Mann der sie festhielt.

Ihre Fingernägel drangen in die Haut seiner Wange und gruben tiefe Spuren. Walden schnappte ihr Hände und umklammerte die junge Hexe so, dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Ginny kämpfte noch eine Weile gegen den festen Griff des Mannes, der sie umschlang und sie fest gegen sich drückte. Ihre Abwehrbewegungen wurden langsamer und ließen schließlich ganz nach. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im rauen Stoff seiner Robe.

„Warum …", schluchzte sie.

„Was, Gin?"

„Warum habt ihr sie getötet? Sie war alles, was ich noch hatte …" Ihre Stimme brach ab.

„Wer denn, Gin?" Noch während er die Frage stellte, dämmerte ihm schon die Antwort. „Deine Mum?" Ginnys Aufschluchzen bestätigte seine Vermutung. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

Die junge Hexe hingegen flüchtete sich förmlich in die dunkle Wärme der Robe, in der sie ihren Kopf vergraben hatte. Es roch nach Seife, Hautsalbe und Mann. Es war ein beruhigender, behütender Geruch in dem sich Ginny regelrecht versteckte. Solange bis Waldens raue Stimme sie aus ihrer Einlullung riss.

„Geht es wieder? Wir sollten zum Frühstück gehen, Gin. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass Lucius uns so findet."

Nachdem er Ginny losgelassen hatte und die beiden etwas auf Distanz gegangen waren, erkannte die junge Hexe dass der Todesser schon wieder ein recht ausgebeultes Problem in seiner Körpermitte hatte. Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh Merlin, Walden!" Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

tbc


	7. Kapitel 6

Brav wie ich bin, habe ich hier ein neues Kapitel zum Wochenende. Ich hoffe ihr mögt Shopping. :D Viel Spaß!

--

„_Geht es wieder? Wir sollten zum Frühstück gehen, Gin. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass Lucius uns so findet."_

_Nachdem er Ginny losgelassen hatte und die beiden etwas auf Distanz gegangen waren, erkannte die junge Hexe dass der Todesser schon wieder ein recht ausgebeultes Problem in seiner Körpermitte hatte. Ginny rollte mit den Augen._

„_Oh Merlin, Walden!" Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 6**

Nach einem schweigsamen, aber angenehm friedlichen Frühstück, was an der Tatsache lag, dass alleine Macnair ihr Gesellschaft leistete, fanden sich Ginny und Walden gemeinsam mit Narzissa Malfoy und Draco beim Reisekamin ein. Narzissa trug eine Robe aus fein gekämmter Wolle, eine dezent bestickte Bordüre am Kragen und Saum verlieh ihr eine schlichte Eleganz. Sie schien voll freudiger Erregung. Ihr Sohn hingegen sah gelangweilt und trotzig auf seine Finger.

In der Winkelgasse herrschte emsige Betriebsamkeit. Nur am geänderten Sortiment und an wenigen geschlossenen Geschäften konnte man erkennen, dass sich die Gesinnung in der Zauberergemeinschaft gewandelt hatte nach dem Sieg Voldemorts über den Orden und Teile des Ministeriums. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt Narzissa voraus, gefolgt von Draco und Ginny, während Walden die Nachhut bildete. Die blonde Hexe blieb stehen und wandte sich um.

„Wo möchtet ihr zuerst hin?", fragte sie, und wenn Ginny sie richtig einschätzte, war sie sehr enthusiastisch.

„Nach hause", brummte Draco und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Narzissa schnaubte, sah Ginny an und fragte: „Was meinen Sie? Zuerst das Kleid, oder erst das Catering?"

„Catering?"

„Eine gute Wahl, dann können wir uns mit dem Kleid alle Zeit der Welt lassen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass _sie _ein Kleid von einem Fetzen unterscheiden kann", höhnte Draco.

Keine der beiden Hexen kümmerte sich um seinen Kommentar. Stattdessen räusperte sich Ginny und stellte ihrerseits eine Frage.

„Wenn wir schon hier sind, wollte ich fragen, ob ich auch einen Zauberstab bekommen könnte?"

„Sie hatten doch einen, als Sie gestern zu uns kamen.", entgegnete Mrs. Malfoy überrascht.

„Das war nicht meiner, ich komme nicht besonders mit ihm zurecht. Natürlich nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht, Mrs. Malfoy."

„Nenne mich bitte Narzissa, schließlich werden wir in zwei Tagen eine Familie sein."

Draco stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch Ginny nickte lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Ginevra, doch meist nennt man mich Gin."

„Sehr schön Gin, dann werden wir zuerst einen Zauberstab kaufen." Mit diesen Worten marschierte Narzissa los. Den Verdacht nicht loswerdend, dass sie die Passion der Narzissa Malfoy gefunden hatte, folgte Ginny und sie merkte, dass sie wider Erwarten gut gelaunt war.

Die kleine Gruppe betrat den Laden von Ollivander. Der Stabmacher war unerwartet wieder aufgetaucht. Keiner wusste, wohin er so plötzlich verschwunden war oder was er gemacht hatte. Der alte Zauberer begrüßte die Kunden freundlich. Zuvorkommend erkundigte er sich nach dem Befinden und fragte schließlich, was er für sie tun könnte.

Nachdem er Ginny kurz gemustert hatte, verschwand er zwischen den Regalen und suchte in den Schachteln. Strahlend kam er zurück und zog einen langen, aber sehr dünnen Zauberstab hervor.

„Junge Dame, sie sollten diesen einmal probieren. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müsste er perfekt sein. Akazie mit Zentaurenhaar."

Ginny nahm das helle Holz in die Hand und hatte sofort das Gefühl, diesen Stab schon lange zu kennen. Sie führte einen einfachen Schwebezauber aus und ließ Mr. Ollivanders Tintenfass über dem Tisch schweben.

„Nun?", fragte Mr. Ollivander.

„Wunderbar!", schwärmte Ginny. Doch als der Händler den Preis nannte, ließ Ginny beinahe den Stab fallen. Das konnte nicht dessen Ernst sein. Sie wusste, dass Zauberstäbe teuer waren, doch so teuer?

„In Ordnung, wir nehmen ihn", gab Mrs. Malfoy kund und bezahlte.

Die Vier verließen das Ladengeschäft und schlenderten die Gasse entlang. Ginny spürte die brennenden Blicke der Passanten auf sich. Neben grüßenden Worten hörte sie Gewisper. Einzelne Worte und Satzteile konnte sie verstehen. „Harry Potters Freundin", „…Kollaboration mit dem Feind …", „… hat anscheinend die Seiten gewechselt …" oder „… ist eine Todesserin …" schwirrten durch die Luft. Endlich gelangten sie an das Geschäft „Kessie Fishburnes Catering". Eine kleine kräftige Hexe eilte herbei, sie trug eine hellfliederfarbene Robe mit einer rosafarbenen Rüschenschürze. Die graublonden Haare lagen so unbeweglich und perfekt in Form wie die eines Gemäldes.

„Ah, Mrs. Malfoy. Schön Sie wieder einmal hier begrüßen zu können. Um was handelt es sich denn? Ein Sommerfest, eine Geburtstagsparty oder ein Empfang?", flötete die Verkäuferin.

„Mrs. Fishburn, das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Diesmal handelt es sich um eine Hochzeit in unserem Hause."

„Oooh, wie schön! - Doch nicht etwa Draco?", quietschte die Dame entzückt und ihre Hochsteckfrisur wankte bedrohlich. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Feier anlässlich seiner Geburt."

„Ja, unser Junge wird heiraten. Dies hier ist die Braut, Miss Ginevra Weasley. Wir wollen alle Modalitäten klären und ich werde heute Abend oder Morgen früh die Anzahl der Gäste durchgeben. Die Festlichkeiten werden in zwei Tagen stattfinden."

Auf bequemen Chintzsesseln sitzend und Tee genießend, redeten sie über Tischschmuck, Blumen, die Farbe der Gartenzelte und die Speisenabfolge. Insgeheim bewunderte Ginny Narzissas Geschick im Umgang mit solchen Dingen und ihren Geschmack. Die beiden Hexen steigerten sich in einen regelrechten Rausch, sehr zur Freude von Mrs. Fishburn und zum Amüsement von Walden. Dessen Grinsen wuchs proportional mit Ginnys Interesse an der Planung des Festes.

Der künftige Ehemann hingegen saß auf seinem Sessel und drehte die Zotteln der Tischdecke zwischen seinen Fingern. Wenn Narzissa ihren Sohn ansprach und um seine Meinung bat, war die einzige Antwort ein genervtes Schnauben. Endlich hatten sie sich auf elfenbeinweiß und blassblau geeinigt. Auch die Menüfolge wurde besprochen, die Musik und der Weddingcake ...

Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesicht verließ Narzissa Malfoy den Laden. Draco trat an die Seite seiner Mutter und zischte aufgebracht. „Was tust du da? Weshalb bist du mit _der _plötzlich so freundschaftlich?", grollte er. Sein Versuch leise zu sein scheiterte am Zorn, der seine Stimme anschwellen ließ.

„Draco! Du wirst dieses Mädchen in zwei Tagen heiraten. Sie ist hübsch, intelligent, hat Stilgefühl und sie wird unsere Familie in der Gunst des Lord steigen lassen. Also benimm dich endlich und sei ein wenig nett zu deiner Braut."

„Mum, sie ist eine Blutsverräterin, eine Weasley … verdammt, über die sind im Kerker sämtliche Todesser gerutscht! Walden war die halbe vergangene Nacht bei der kleinen Hure!" Dracos Stimme war zu einem hohen Kreischen geworden, dass nicht nur Narzissa, Ginny und Walden ihn hören konnten.

Woher wusste Draco, dass Walden bei ihr gewesen war? Hatte er sie überwacht?

„Draco, wie drückst du dich aus! Vergiss deine Erziehung nicht." Elegant, doch mit verräterisch zornroten Wangen wendete sich Narzissa ab und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ginny warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu und folgte dann mit hoch erhobenem, wenn auch ebenfalls etwas rotwangigen Gesicht ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter. Hinter sich hörte sie Walden grollen: „Die Kleine ist keine Hure!" Stolz erfüllte sie, Stolz, den sie nicht ganz verstehen und auch nicht gut heißen konnte. Doch es tat gut, dass jemand für sie sprach, auch wenn es Walden Macnair war.

Bei Madam Malkin wurden sie höflich, aber auch distanziert begrüßt. Nachdem sie der Besitzerin kurz erläutert hatten, was sie wünschten, verschwand Madam Malkin und kam zurück mit einem üppigen, reinweißen Kleid. Es war aus Seide, Spitze und Tüll gewirkt. Ginny betrachtete das Kleid, währenddessen zog sie etwas ihre Nase kraus. Narzissa lächelte und sagte dann zu Madam Malkin: „Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter wünscht. Könnten wir bitte ein anderes Kleid sehen?"

„Aber Mrs. Malfoy, dies ist das neueste Designermodell. Es ist von Danielle Sautet, dem berühmten französischen…"

„Danke Madam Malkin, aber nein danke. Ich dachte eher an etwas weniger Pompöses und nicht so hell, mehr ein leichtes crème.", antwortete Ginny.

Ein fragender Blick der Ladenbesitzerin auf die blonde Hexe neben Ginny ließ Wut in Ginnys Innerem aufbrodeln.

„Würden Sie jetzt bitte ein Modell bringen, dass eher meinen Wünschen entspricht, oder ziehen sie es vor, weiterhin Mrs. Malfoy anzusehen? Dann würde ich es vorziehen, mein Brautkleid wo anders zu erstehen." Ginny sah die Hexe bestimmt an.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stolzierte Madam Malkin empört davon. Zurück kam sie mit einem raffinierten, doch auch schlichten champagnerfarbenem Kleid im alten Stil mit sehr weiten Ärmeln. Begeistert probierte Ginny es an und erntete Zustimmung. Narzissa zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch, Walden nickte zustimmend und sogar Draco war so überrascht, dass er kurz mit offenem Mund da saß, bis seine arrogante Maske wieder die Oberhand gewann.

Draco probierte eine Seidenrobe und einen Umhang mit hohem Stehkragen. Amüsiert kicherte Ginny los, was ihr einen bösen Blick ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes einbrachte.

„Was denkst du, Gin?", fragte Narzissa.

„In diesem Umhang sieht er aus wie ein Vampir." antwortet die junge Hexe immer noch kichernd.

„Da hast du Recht. Madam Malkin, hätten Sie einen anderen Umhang, einen mit einem nicht ganz so hohen Kragen?"

Endlich mit dem Notwendigsten ausgerüstet liefen die Vier durch die Winkelgasse. Diesmal gingen die beiden Zauberer voran und Ginny bildete die Nachhut. Eine kleine Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen stand zusammen und starrte Ginny an. Sie erstarrte beinahe, als sie Neville Longbottom erkannte, ebenso wie eine kleine zierliche Hexe, die Ginny schon einmal im Orden des Phönix gesehen hatte. Emmelda Green hieß sie, so weit sie wusste. Als Ginny in gleicher Höhe mit der Hexe war, machte diese einen Schritt auf sie zu und spuckte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Verräterin!", zischte sie. „Verräterische Schlampe! Hat sich und ihren Liebsten verkauft! Du Hure!"

Überrumpelt konnte Ginny nur noch den Mund öffnen und schließen, Worte wollten ihr Partout nicht einfallen. Ein dunkler Schatten sprang an ihr vorbei. Walden Macnair riss die Hexe von den Füssen, drückte ihr mit einer Hand den Mund auf und zückte mit der anderen ein gebogenes Messer. Sein raues Lachen ließ Ginny das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er hob das Messer und grinste bösartig.

„Du wirst nie wieder solch böse Worte in den Mund nehmen, Frau!", grollte er.

tbc


	8. Kapitel 7

Nachdem ich vom Betaschwund befallen bin, habe ich Verstärkung ins Boot geholt. Fiver ist mit dabei, vielen lieben Dank.

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

--

_Überrumpelt konnte Ginny nur noch den Mund öffnen und schließen, Worte wollten ihr Partout nicht einfallen. Ein dunkler Schatten sprang an ihr vorbei. Walden Macnair riss die Hexe von den Füßen, drückte ihr mit einer Hand den Mund auf und zückte mit der anderen ein gebogenes Messer. Sein raues Lachen ließ Ginny das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er hob das Messer und grinste bösartig._

„_Du wirst nie wieder solch böse Worte in den Mund nehmen, Frau!", grollte er._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 7**

Das Messer blitze und Blut spritze durch die Luft. Der Schrei der Frau brach in einem gluckernden Geräusch ab. Walden erhob sich und hielt triumphierend die Zunge der Hexe in der Hand. Herablassend schleuderte Macnair das blutige Stück Fleisch auf die Brust seiner früheren Besitzerin. Einer der Zauberer aus der Gruppe wollte eingreifen, wurde jedoch von den anderen zurückgehalten.

Übelkeit stieg in Ginny auf, ihre Knie wurden weich und sie machte einige schwankende Schritte zurück. Sie strauchelte über die eigenen Füße, doch starke Arme fingen sie auf. Es war, zu Ginnys Überraschung, Dracos leise Stimme, die ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Du wirst doch keine Angst vor deinem Schmusemonster haben … ist er in deinem Bett nicht so blutrünstig?", zischte er hämisch.

„Willst du dich schon einmal informieren was Männer so leisten müssen um nicht zu versagen?" Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an den blonden Slytherin.

Ginny stöhnte innerlich, Gin war wieder da!

Draco schubste sie von sich und knurrte: „Ich wusste doch, dass du kleines Flittchen mit ihm vögelst!"

‚Verdammt Gin, verschwinde! Ich mache das alleine!'

‚Das habe ich bemerkt, du wärst beinahe ohnmächtig geworden!'

‚Geh'! Ich kann das alleine!'

Ginny wirbelte herum und fauchte: „Nein, ich schlafe nicht mit ihm, aber dich scheint das Thema ja sehr zu interessieren."

Sie wartete gar nicht auf eine Erwiderung sondern drehte sich wieder zu Walden, der, anscheinend sehr zufrieden mit seiner Tat, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Begleitern schenkte. Das Blut der Frau bildete dünne Spuren in seinem Gesicht. In seinen dunkelbraunen Augen sah Ginny einen Glanz den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sie trat auf ihn zu und sagte mit leicht zittriger Stimme: „Das war absolut unangebracht und äußerst widerlich! Danke, dass du diesen wunderschönen Tag so verdorben hast." Sie ließ den erstaunten Todesser stehen und entfernte sich mit energischen Schritten.

„Ich muss ihr voll und ganz recht geben, Walden!", schalt Narzissa und folgte Ginny.

Sie kehrten zurück nach Malfoy Manor, die Hexen trennten sich wortlos von den Männern. Narzissa besprach mit Ginny wo sie die Zelte im Garten aufstellen wollten. Die beiden Hexen gingen aufgeregt schwatzend durch das weitläufige Anwesen. Walden und Draco waren nach ihrer Ankunft ins Haus geflüchtet. Sie standen an der Terassentür in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer und behielten die beiden Damen im Auge.

Erst zum Dinner erschienen Narzissa und Ginny wieder im Salon des Manor. Die vornehm bleiche Haut der Frauen war an den Wangen gerötet, vom langen Aufenthalt an der frischen Luft.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr wolltet im Garten übernachten. Konnte alles arrangiert werden?", fragte Lucius der das Eintreten der Hexen skeptisch beobachtet hatte.

„Ja, Lucius, wir haben wunderbare Gestecke und ein hervorragendes Menü gewählt. Du müsstest das Kleid sehen. Warte bis du sie darin siehst!", plapperte Narzissa.

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Dann sah er von seiner Frau zu Ginny, die ebenfalls einen sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte und schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf.

Schweigend wurde das Mahl eingenommen … beinahe schweigend, denn Gin meldete sich erneut.

‚Es scheint, dass du dich hervorragend eingelebt hättest in deiner neuen Familie', höhnte es in Ginnys Kopf.

‚Ich versuche mich nur am Leben zu halten, das hast du mir doch vorgemacht.'

‚Ja, aber ich habe gekämpft, nicht mich angebiedert!'

‚Lass' mich in Ruhe, Gin!'

Müde schleppte sich Ginny nach dem Essen die Stufen nach oben. Im Flur wurde sie plötzlich am Oberarm gepackt und in eine Mauernische gezerrt. Dicht gedrängt stand sie eingezwängt zwischen Draco und der Wand in ihrem Rücken.

„Was hast du vor Weasel? Was willst du von meiner Mutter?" Seine Nase war nur Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, da er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte.

„Was soll ich von ihr wollen? Was meinst du überhaupt, Malfoy? Ich werde mit ihr genauso auskommen müssen wie mit dir, Fatzke!"

„Nenne deinen Zukünftigen nicht Fatzke! Wenn du Flittchen meiner Familie irgendwie schadest, ich schwöre dir, die Gunst des Dunklen Lords hin oder her, ich werde mich rächen!

Lass' meine Mutter zufrieden!"

Er liebte sie. Draco Malfoy liebte seine Mutter wirklich. Ginny sah in seine, vor Leidenschaft beinahe leuchtenden, Augen. Sie schluckte hart.

„Ich bin müde, lass mich bitte zu Bett gehen."

Mit verkniffener Miene gab Draco ihr die Gelegenheit aus der Nische zu schlüpfen und sich zu entfernen. Ginny eilte in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür und legte den stärksten Zauber darauf den sie kannte. Sie zog das Baumwollnachthemd wieder an und verkroch sich in ihrem Bett. Die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen dachte sie über Gins Worte nach. Hatte sie recht? Biederte sie sich den Malfoys an? Verkaufte sie sich um ihr Leben zu retten? Was würde mit ihr geschehen, wenn Voldemort sein, wie auch immer geartetes Interesse, an ihr verlor. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was kommen würde.

Noch zwei Nächte und der morgige Tag, dann würde sie Dracos Frau werden. Das hieß, sie würde mit ihm schlafen müssen. Doch er war so … so …Draco eben! Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein.

_In einem dünnen Seidennachthemd lag sie auf einem breiten Bett. Kühle Nachtluft umspielte sanft ihren Körper._

_Warme Hände streichelten ihre Beine. Langsam umkreisten findige Finger ihre Knie und strichen ihre Oberschenkel entlang über die Hüften, kosten ihren zarten Bauch bis sie sich liebevoll um ihre Brüste kümmerten. Ihre Brustwarzen versteiften sich und in ihrem Unterleib spürte sie ein Kribbeln. Gierig streckte sie sich den kosenden Händen entgegen. Dann spürte sie das Gewicht eines Körpers auf ihrem. Sie sah einen Mann der sie streichelte und langsam verdeutlichte sich das Gesicht ihres Partners. Es war ein rachsüchtig grinsender Draco._

„_Na, Weasel, jetzt bist du dran, du wirst meiner Familie nichts antun."_

_Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und Ginny erschrak. Draco hatte ein riesiges seltsam spitz geformtes Glied. Es sah beinahe aus wie ein dickes Schwert._

„_Schau nur hin, damit werde ich dich aufspießen … ich ramme es so tief in dich, dass es an deinem Bauch wieder austritt!"_

_Brutal drückte er ihre Beine auseinander und versuchte einzudringen. Es schmerzte doch er schaffte es nicht. Mühsam knurrte er: „Verdammt es passt nicht!"_

_Im Augenwinkel sah sie eine Bewegung, ihr Kopf schnellte herum. Es war Walden. Der Todesser stand da, völlig unbekleidet und rieb mit seiner Rechten sein Glied während er eine sich wild windende Zunge in der Linken hielt, deren Blut auf seinen vor Schweiß glänzenden Körper tropfte. Atemlos stöhnte er immer wieder: „Für dich Gin, nur für dich!"_

Ginny erwachte und hyperventilierte. Bewusst inhalierend versuchte sie ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was war das nur für ein Traum. Sie drehte durch. Diese durchgeknallte Situation ließ auch sie verrückt werden. Wieder einmal verbrachte Ginny eine Nacht im Bett sitzend mit angezogenen Beinen und Tränen in den Augen.

xXx

„Miss? Lady Ginevra? Seid Ihr wach? Lady Narzissa lässt ausrichten, Ihr sollt Euch beeilen, sonst wäre der Zeitplan in Gefahr." Ginny öffnete ihre Augen und sah zu der Hauselfe Tassy, die sich unterwürfig duckte, als erwarte sie eine Bestrafung.

„Danke, ich werde mich beeilen."

Ginny machte sich im Badezimmer zurecht. Ihre Wangen hatten etwas Farbe angenommen, nachdem sie zwei Tage fast komplett draußen verbracht hatte. Heute war es nun so weit: Sie würde heiraten!

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür. Ginny öffnete und eine lächelnde Narzissa stand davor. Hinter ihr trug Tassy einen Korb voller Bürsten, Klammern und Haarnadeln.

„Dann werden wir dich hübsch machen, irgendwelche Wünsche?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht …" Narzissa war gekommen um ihr persönlich bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen? Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Sie schlüpfte in ihr Kleid, zog die schicken Schuhe an und setzte sich dann auf den Hocker vor der Frisierkommode. Narzissa begann ihr Haare zu entwirren und zu bürsten. Sie flocht die Seiten und drehte sie nach oben. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit bis die Frisur Narzissas Einwilligung fand. Sie legte ihrer baldigen Schwiegertochter ein dezentes Make-up auf und betrachtete sich ihr Kunstwerk dann sehr genau.

„Ich hoffe, du verdirbst meinem Sohn nicht diesen Tag", sagte sie bestimmend, doch Ginny konnte auch einen hoffenden Unterton vernehmen und sah ihrer Schwiegermutter nach, die mit Tassy den Raum verließ.

Ginny setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Sie fühlte sich nicht wie eine Braut, eher wie ein Lamm auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. Ein erneutes Klopfen ließ sie aufschauen. Ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten, betrat Walden den Raum. Er hatte sich seine Haare zusammengebunden, wie es langhaarige Zauberer bei festlichen Anlässen zu tun pflegten. Ginny hatte ihn seit dem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Ich soll den Brautvater spielen", sagte er unglücklich und grinste schief.

„Wer hat denn da den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht?", fragte Ginny sich ein Lachen verkneifend.

„Der Dunkle Lord. Er hat so seine eigene Art, manchmal. Komm, lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

Sie hakte sich an seinem Arm ein und gemeinsam schritten sie die Treppe hinab. In der Halle stand Lucius Malfoy und beobachtete die beiden argwöhnisch.

Ginny lächelte dünn und versuchte zuversichtlich auszusehen. Immer wieder gaben ihre zitternden Beine nach und sie verdankte es nur Waldens starkem Arm, dass es niemand bemerkte.

Seite an Seite schritten sie zu den Klängen der Musik durch die Reihen der Gäste. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte in der Zaubererwelt, war gekommen. Ein Blitzlicht blendete Ginny und als sie blinzelnd wieder etwas wahrnehmen konnte, sah sie das Gesicht von Rita Kimmkorn. Die Journalistin ließ ihre Flotte Schreibefeder über das Pergament kratzen und ihr Fotograf setzte gerade zu einem neuen Bild an.

Walden drückte ihre Hand fester und zog sie weiter. Alle Augen starrten sie an, sie fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Dann war es soweit. Sie stand vor dem Altar. Walden löste sich von ihr und sie vermisste augenblicklich seine Wärme und seinen Halt. Sie blickte zu Draco, doch der starrte geradeaus. Sein Gesicht war wie eine steinerne Maske, unbeweglich und Ausdruckslos.

Dann trat der Priester vor die Beiden. Er begann mit der Zeremonie. Ginny spürte die Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Ihr war als wäre sie nackt. Ihr wurde schwindelig und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Sie kämpfte tapfer gegen ihre drohende Ohnmacht. Die Worte des Priesters erreichten sie nicht. Erst als Draco ihre Hand ergriff erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance.

Er sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Ja, ich will!" und steckte ihr grob einen Ring über den Finger.

Tief durchatmend nahm Ginny den anderen Ring von dem kleinen Kissen und verkündete: „Ja, ich will!" Ihre Übelkeit nahm zu und sie schluckte einige Male schwer. Dann versuchte sie mit zitternden Fingern Draco den Ring anzustecken, was ihr erst beim dritten Anlauf gelang.

Der Priester lächelte: „Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!"

Ginny erstarrte. Küssen? Sie sollte Draco küssen? Hier vor aller Augen? Zitternd sah sie zu ihm herüber. Ihr Ehemann maß sie mit einem kalten abwertenden Blick und drückte ihr einen schnellen nichts sagenden Kuss auf die Lippen.

Beide drehten sich um und schritten Arm in Arm durch die Reihen. Einige junge Hexen warfen ihr böse Blicke zu. Während einige Zauberer neugierig Ginny musterten. Narzissa tupfte sich die Augen und Lucius hatte dieselbe nichts sagende Maske auf dem Antlitz wie Draco. Den Rest des Abends lief an Ginny vorbei wie ein langweiliger Film. Essen, tanzen, Smaltalk.

Nur einmal wurde sie richtig wach. Walden stand vor ihr und neben ihm stand eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit grauen Strähnen. Sie war in etwa so groß wie Ginny, sehr schlank und ihr ungeschminktes Gesicht wies schon einige Falten auf. Sie sah unpassend aus in dem teuren Seidenkleid. Zu ihr hätte besser ein Tweedrobe gepasst und ein Gärtnerhut, fand Ginny.

Walden sah Ginny unsicher an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Gin. Darf ich dir meine Frau vorstellen? Shirley Macnair, Ginevra Malfoy."

Wortlos formten Ginnys Lippen das Wort ‚Frau'. Walden sah auf seine Hände.

Die dünne Frau sah Ginny freundlich an. „Ich wünsche euch auch alles Gute und eine glückliche Ehe mit wunderbaren Kindern." Die schrille kratzende Stimme, schmerzte in den Ohren. Es kostete Ginny einiges an Überwindung sich nicht die Ohren zuzuhalten. Fassungslos starrte sie hinter den beiden her als sie gingen.

Walden war verheiratet? Dass hatte er nie erwähnt … nun gut, dazu hatte es aus seiner Sicht anscheinend keinen Grund gegeben.

Nach unzähligem Händeschütteln und Trinksprüchen war es dann soweit. Das Brautpaar zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück.

Ein seltsames flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Ginnys Magen aus. Sie würde Sex haben, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben würde sie so mit einem Mann zusammen sein. Sie hatte gehört es wäre schmerzhaft. Je unsanfter der Mann wäre, desto heftiger. War Draco ein ruppiger Liebhaber? Hatte er schon viel Erfahrung? Oder würde er sie sogar auslachen, da sie noch keine hatte?

Mit raumgreifenden Schritten ging Draco voraus und zerrte seine Frau förmlich hinter sich her. Seine Räume waren umgeändert worden um als Wohnräume für sie beide zu dienen. Sie betraten einen großen, geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum in dessen Mitte ein großes Bett stand. Auf Ginnys Seite stand eine Frisierkommode, auf Dracos ein kleiner Schreibtisch. Drei Türen gingen ab. Eine durch die sie gerade gekommen waren, eine, die leicht offen stand, führte in ein Badezimmer. Hinter der letzten vermutete Ginny ein Ankleidezimmer.

„So, dann werden wir mal!" Draco zog sich die Robe aus und sah dann fragend zu Ginny. „Was ist? Willst du angezogen bleiben? Das wird etwas ungemütlich. Also runter mit den Kleidern, ich will sehen, was ich da gekauft habe."

„Gekauft? Geht es dir noch gut?"

„Los runter mit den Sachen!", Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und sie war bis auf die Unterwäsche unbekleidet, bevor sie aus diesem unpraktischen Kleid ihren Stab ziehen konnte. „Besser so!" Dann packte er Ginny und warf sie aufs Bett. Er entledigte sich seiner letzten Kleidungsstücke und stand vor ihr. Sein halberigiertes Glied stand ihr entgegen. Wie eine Waffe, schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf.

Er würde sie erbarmungslos nehmen, dass wusste sie. Angst griff nach ihrer Kehle und erschwerte ihre Atmung. Dann war Gin wieder da!

Sie öffnete ihren Büstenhalter und beobachtete wie Dracos Blick an ihren Brüsten hängen blieben. Sie räkelte sich lasziv auf dem Laken und warf ihm begierige Blicke zu.

Ein Stöhnen entfleuchte Dracos Kehle. Er stieg zu ihr auf Bett, kniete mit erhobenem Oberkörper über ihren Beinen und musterte sie überrascht. Seine Zunge schnellte über seine Unterlippe. Sein Glied stand nun steil nach oben.

tbc


	9. Kapitel 8

Hallo liebe Leser. Dies ist das letzte Kapitel vor meinem Sommerurlaub. Das heißt, ihr müsst euch bis zur letzten Augustwoche gedulden, bis ihr wieder von mir hört. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, Gin ist gemein, Ginny erfährt ein erschreckendes Geheimnis und Walden muss sich mit schlagkräftigen Argumenten auseinandersetzen. :D Viel Spaß und bis in vier Wochen.

Noch ein Dank an Vestia für das Review. Ich hoffe der weitere Verlauf gefällt Dir.

--

_Er würde sie erbarmungslos nehmen, das wusste sie. Angst griff nach ihrer Kehle und erschwerte ihre Atmung. Dann war Gin wieder da!_

_Sie öffnete ihren Büstenhalter und beobachtete wie Dracos Blick an ihren Brüsten hängen blieben. Sie räkelte sich lasziv auf dem Laken und warf ihm begierige Blicke zu._

_Ein Stöhnen entfleuchte Dracos Kehle. Er stieg zu ihr auf das Bett, kniete mit erhobenem Oberkörper über ihren Beinen und musterte sie überrascht. Seine Zunge schnellte über seine Unterlippe. Sein Glied stand nun steil nach oben._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 8**

Ginnys Blick schweifte zwischen Dracos Beine und sie fing haltlos an zu lachen. Wie ein Schutzschild baute sie ihr lautes Gelächter zwischen sich und ihrem ‚Ehemann' auf. Draco wurde unsicher und schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Ist das alles?", kicherte Ginny.

Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte von ihrem Vater oder ihren Brüdern her, war die Größe völlig normal. Auch die Glieder der Todesser, die sie im Kerker bei den Vergewaltigungen beobachtet hatte, waren ähnlich gebaut. Doch sie spürte wie Draco immer unsicherer wurde. Je lauter sie lachte, desto schlaffer wurde sein Glied.

Zornestränen sammelten sich in seinen grauen Augen und seine Nasenflügel begannen zu beben. Er brummelte etwas, das sich wie 'dämliche Ziege' anhörte und rannte, sich seine Robe unter den Arm klemmend, aus dem Zimmer. Ein triumphales Gefühl breitete sich in Ginny aus. Doch nicht nur das, ganz tief fühlte sie etwas anderes. Er tat ihr Leid. Es war genauso gemein von ihr gewesen zu lachen, wie es von ihm gewesen war, sie so zu behandeln. Ginny schwor sich, sich nicht mehr von Gin die Kontrolle abnehmen zu lassen. Sie wollte nicht so sein, das war nicht wirklich sie. Eine ganze Weile wartete sie auf seine Rückkehr, doch dann schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen sah sie, dass seine Betthälfte unbenutzt war. Er hatte sich nicht getraut zurückzukommen. Sie ging ins Bad, um ihre Morgentoilette zu erledigen.

Ginny saß schließlich am Frühstückstisch. Neben ihr war nun auch ihr Ehemann aufgetaucht. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Walden und Shirley. Fragend sah Walden immer wieder zu ihr herüber.

„Oh, wie schön, dass ihr euch nun hoffentlich auf baldigen Nachwuchs freuen könnt", flötete Shirley mit ihrer schrillen Stimme begeistert. Zum Glück konnte sie die Blicke ihres Gatten und Ginnys nicht sehen, die unabhängig voneinander, ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter machten.

„Das wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Die Weasleys sind fruchtbar wie Karnickel", merkte Draco höhnisch an. Wut kochte in Ginny hoch, doch der Groll rief erneut Gin auf den Plan.

„Ich wüsste nicht wie das überhaupt geschehen sollte!" Mit einem bösen Lächeln nahm Ginny ein gebratenes Würstchen, hielt es mit zwei Fingern steil nach oben und ließ das freie Ende dann nach unten schwingen. Fassungslos sah Ginny auf ihre Hand, das durfte nicht wahr sein … Gin!

Walden biss, anstatt zu lachen, mit einem Grunzen so krampfhaft in seinen Toast, dass seine Zähne aufeinander knirschten. Draco schnappte laut nach Luft.

Narzissa sprang, ganz untypisch für sie, auf die Beine und schalt: „Draco, Ginevra, was soll denn dieses Verhalten?"

„Ich hatte immer das Bild ihrer Mutter vor Augen", versuchte sich Draco zu verteidigen.

Ginny explodierte förmlich: „Du dämlicher Lackaffe! Wenn du meine Mutter noch einmal beleidigst, wird es dir Leid tun! Und du, Gin, halte endlich deine Klappe und hör auf mit dem Mist!" Ihr Stuhl fiel krachend nach hinten um als sie auf die Füße sprang.

„Großartig, meine Frau ist nicht nur ein Weasel, sie ist auch noch irre!", stöhnte Draco.

Auch die anderen am Tisch sahen Ginny verwundert an. Der Puls der Gryffindor begann zu rasen. „Ich bin nicht irre … sie ist da! Diese Gin … in mir … ich bin Ginny … nicht Gin …" Sie wankte.

Das Letzte, was Ginny hören und sehen konnte, war ein besorgter Walden Macnair, der mitten über den gedeckten Frühstückstisch hechtete. Dann strauchelte sie und es wurde schwarz.

Sie konnte die Decke ihres Zimmers erkennen. Dann das runde Gesicht eines alten Mannes ohne Haare, der sie fröhlich anlächelte.

„Ah, die junge Dame ist wieder wach. Wie fühlen Sie sich Mrs. Malfoy?"

Beinahe hätte Ginny gesagt, dass sie Weasley hieß, doch das stimmte nicht mehr. „Schwach", flüsterte sie stattdessen.

„Sie hatten einen Nervenzusammenbruch. So etwa kommt vor, wenn man traumatische Dinge erleben musste und unter Stress steht. Vor allem wenn man diese Dinge dann nicht richtig aufarbeitet. Sie müssen ihre Trauer zulassen, Mrs. Malfoy."

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit!" Wer hatte dem Heiler erzählt, dass sie traumatische Dinge erlebt hatte?

„Ist sonst alles in Ordnung mit ihr?" Es war Narzissa die diese Frage gestellt hatte. Sie stand neben Draco an der einen Seite des Zimmers und auf der anderen standen die Macnairs und Lucius.

„Oh ja, Mrs. Malfoy, mit der jungen Mrs. ist alles in Ordnung, und sie ist schwanger."

„Das kann nicht sein", stöhnte Ginny.

„WAS?", keuchte Draco. „Mit wem hast du es getrieben?"

„Ich habe mit niemandem geschlafen! Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen!" Ginnys Stimme war ein schrilles Schreien geworden.

„Sie sind seit drei Tagen schwanger, Mrs. Malfoy. Das konnte ich mit dem Diagnosezauber ganz genau feststellen." Der Heiler hob erklärend seinen Zauberstab.

„Drei Tage?" Lucius wurde zuerst kreidebleich dann hochrot. Schließlich stürzte er ziemlich unaristokratisch los. „WALDEN!", brüllte er und schlug dem Todesser mit einem gezielten Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.

Der Henker fiel zu Boden wie ein geschlagener Baum. Mrs. Macnair kreischte während Narzissa ein empörtes: „Lucius!" zischte.

„Aber, aber, meine Herrschaften! Ich bitte sie. Bleiben sie ruhig!", versuchte der Heiler zu besänftigen.

Er führte einen weiteren Diagnosezauber durch, runzelte seine breite Stirn und wiederholte sein Tun. Dann sah er zu Draco und Narzissa.

„Eine gute und eine nicht so gute, oder eher komplizierte Nachricht", sagte der Heiler. „Die Mrs. ist noch unberührt, doch sie ist tatsächlich schwanger." Ein verwirrter Ausdruck machte sich auf dem flächigen Gesicht breit.

„Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Draco konfus.

„Nun, es wäre möglich dass ein Zauber gewirkt wurde. Mrs. Malfoy, haben sie vor drei Tagen etwas gespürt? Ein Kribbeln oder Ziehen im Unterleib?"

Grausen zeigte sich in Ginnys Gesicht, sie wurde käseweiß und ihre Lippen zitterten. Sie sagte kein Wort, auch reagierte sie nicht mehr auf Ansprache oder Berührungen. Bis Narzissa Walden bat mit ihr zu reden. Er wischte sich nochmals die blutende Nase ab und beugte sich dann zu Ginny.

„Gin? Hörst du mich? Sag' mir, wer hat das getan?", flüsterte er beinahe zärtlich. Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange. Langsam wanderten ihre abwesend scheinenden Augen zu ihm und sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Bitte!", hauchte er.

„_Er_", war alles was sie sagte. Waldens Augen wurden weit und sein Teint blass. „Was?", wisperte er fassungslos. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und seufzte: „Bei Merlin."

„Wen meint sie mit ‚_er'_?", fragte Lucius, dann verlor auch sein Gesicht seine Farbe. „Bei Merlin", stöhnt er und setzte sich neben Walden auf das Bett.

Ginny begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, immer und immer wieder stammelte sie: „Nein, nein, nein, nein, …"

Der Heiler sprach einen Schlafzauber und Ginny dämmerte weg.

xXx

Als sie wieder erwachte, durchflutete Sonnenschein den Raum. Durch das offene Fenster roch Ginny die Blumen im Garten und hörte einige Vögel. Ihr Bett war warm und kuschelig und sie räkelte sich … bis die Realität über ihr zusammenbrach.

Schwanger! Sie würde das Kind des … des … Ginny würgte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Lord Voldemort. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien der einem Totenschädel ähnelnde Kopf mit den diabolischen roten Augen. Würde das Kind ebenfalls so aussehen?

Doch hatte Harry nicht gesagt, Voldemort hätte als Tom Riddle recht hübsch ausgesehen?

Harry … leblose grüne Augen … das Ende ihrer Zukunft … das Ende ihrer Wünsche. Sie weinte, heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie fühlte sich so alleine. Niemanden hatte sie mehr …

Falsch, sie hatte einen Ehemann, der sie am liebsten auf der anderen Seite der Welt wüsste.

Schwiegereltern die nichts mit ihr anzufangen wussten. Lucius ließ sie spüren, dass sie unter seinem Niveau lag. Narzissa gab sich Mühe, doch war sie meist herzlich wie ein Eisblock.

Einen ‚Freund' der nur nett zu ihr war, da er sie flachlegen wollte, oder sie zumindest beim Onanieren als Objekt vor seinem inneren oder auch äußeren Auge brauchte. Und doch war Walden Macnair der Einzige, der ihr wenigstens ein wenig Zuneigung entgegenbrachte. Walden Macnair, Henker des Ministeriums, der eine Kaltherzigkeit und Brutalität an den Tag legen konnte, dass sie Angst vor ihm bekam, der ständig eine Axt am Gürtel trug und einer Frau die Zunge herausgeschnitten hatte, nur weil sie etwas sagte, was ihm nicht passte … und doch fühlte sie sich bei ihm auf merkwürdige Weise sicher.

Ginny hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Sie erkannte das Zimmer, es war das Märchenprinzessinnenzimmer. Sie zog sich an und ging nach unten in die Halle. Doch nirgends konnte sie jemanden sehen oder hören. Das Geräusch des Appararierens ließ sie herumschnellen. Tassy stand da und lächelte scheu.

„Schön, dass es der Mrs. wieder besser geht, möchten Sie etwas zu essen?"

„Oh, Tassy, wie … wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Wie spät ist es?"

„Die Mrs. hat drei Tage schlafen. Der Herr Heiler meinte, es wäre nicht gut die Mrs. zu wecken. Es ist später Nachmittag."

Drei Tage … drei ganze Tage …

„Danke Tassy, ein Sandwich und eine Tasse Tee wären nicht schlecht. Kannst du mir den Snack an der Bank neben dem kleinen Teich servieren?"

„Natürlich Mrs., wird sofort erledigt." Das kleine Geschöpf strahlte und verschwand.

Ginny ging langsam nach draußen, obwohl sie so lange geschlafen hatte, waren ihre Beine schwach und zittrig. Sie lief durch das Rosenspalier und sog den betörenden Duft ein. Sie schritt über den Rasen bis zu der schwarzen Metallbank. Erschöpft setzte sie sich hin und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Sonnenstrahlen streichelten die Haut ihres Gesichts. Die Hauselfe erschien und stellte einen Teller mit Sandwiches und eine Kanne Tee mit einer Tasse, Milch und Zucker daneben. Ginny dankte ihr und aß eines der Brote. Sie mochte Gurke und Kresse. Lange Stunden saß sie dort und erst als es dämmerte, ging sie wieder hinein. Doch noch immer war weit und breit kein Mitglied der Familie zu sehen. Sie ging hinauf zu ihrem Eheschlafgemach. Sie war verheiratet und sie würde sich dieser Herausforderung nun stellen. Da sie keinen Hunger mehr verspürte machte sie sich bettfertig und kuschelte sich mit einem Buch unter die Decke. Als ihre Augen immer wieder zufielen, legte sie das Buch beiseite, löschte das Licht und legte sich hin.

Sie hörte Draco eintreten. Plötzlich schwand ihr Mut. Sie konnte sich doch einfach schlafend stellen. Daraufhin öffnete sie ihre Augen nur einen Spalt, damit er nicht bemerkte, dass sie wach war. Im Spiegel des Schminktischchens sah sie ihn. Sie sah wie er kurz stockte, als er sie im Bett bemerkte. Dann schloss er leise die Tür. Neben dem Bett zog er seine Kleider aus. Das zweite Mal sah Ginny ihren Ehemann nackt. Er sah erwachsen aus. Sein Körper war nicht mehr der eines Jungen, auch wenn er noch etwas schlaksig war. Er stieg in seinen Seidenpyjama und legte sich ganz vorsichtig auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Wenig später zeigte ihr sein gleichmäßiger Atem, dass er eingeschlafen war. Auch Ginny dämmerte ein.

_Sie saß umringt von duftenden Rosen auf einem herrlich weichen Sessel. Ein kleiner Bach plätscherte neben ihr. Ein großer Laubbaum reckte seine Äste wie ein Dach über sie. Sie biss in ein Sandwich, doch als sie genauer hinsah, wimmelte dieses vor Maden. Sie spuckte den Bissen aus. _

_Die Rosen um sie herum begannen zu wuchern, ihre Blüten wurden klein und schwarz, die Dornen länger und spitzer. Immer dichter bedrohte sie die Hecke. Tief drangen die Spitzen in ihre Haut. Der Sessel wurde immer weicher, sie versank tief in der weichen Masse. Mühsam kämpfte sie gegen den Sog, der sie hinunterzog. Sie reckte sich nach den Ästen des Baumes, konnte sie endlich erreichen und zerrte daran. Dann wurden die Äste weich, Ginny hatte Würmer in der Hand, eklige glitschige Würmer. Verzweifelt ließ sie nicht los und schaffte es auf die Füße zu kommen. Doch sie stolperte und fiel auf die Knie. Im nun schwarzen modrigen Wasser des Baches sah sie Augen … tote Augen. Ihre Mum, Harry, ihr Dad, Tonks, Fred, Bill … _

Keuchend wachte Ginny auf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Doch dann spürte sie einen Druck in ihrem Rücken. Ein angenehm warmer Widerstand, der doch weich war. Draco! Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihren Rücken gelegt und sie wusste dass er nicht schlief, dazu war sein Atem zu schnell. Sie würde jetzt nichts sagen, würde nicht die angenehme Situation mit Gerede verderben. Sie würde einfach seine unaufdringliche Nähe genießen.

Als sie erwachte war Draco nicht mehr da. Sie ging ins Bad und kleidet sich dann an. Nach einem einsamen Frühstück, fühlte sie sich gekräftigt. Wie am Tag zuvor machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Hausbewohner. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Die Tropfen prasselten hart gegen die Scheiben. Ginny fand Narzissa im Salon. Die blonde Hexe hob den Kopf, als sie die Tür hörte.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Wenn wir geahnt hätten, dass du gestern schon aufwachen würdest, wäre jemand hier geblieben."

„Es war kein Problem, ich habe den schönen Tag im Garten verbracht."

„Du warst in deinem geschwächten Zustand alleine im Garten, das war leichtsinnig!"

„Tassy wusste wo ich war", verteidigte sich Ginny.

„Eine Hauselfe." Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Möchtest du auch etwas handarbeiten?" Sie hob den Stickrahmen, den sie auf ihren Schoss gelegt hatte etwas an und lächelte.

„Ich kann nicht besonders gut sticken", gab Ginny kleinlaut zu.

„Dann wirst du es eben lernen." Narzissa klemmte ein feines Taschentuch in einen Rahmen, zauberte ein Motiv darauf und reichte das Ganze mit Nadel und Faden an Ginny weiter.

Bemüht widmete sich Ginny ihrer Aufgabe. Zähneknirschend unterdrückte sie ihre Flüche, wenn sie sich in die Fingerkuppen stach. Narzissa erhob sich und kam zu Ginny herüber. Ihren kritischen Blick nicht von der Arbeit der anderen Hexe lassend, neigte sie sich über sie Sessellehne.

„Oh nein, du hast viel zu fest angezogen. Der Faden muss genau die richtige Spannung haben, sonst geht es nicht. Ist er zu locker sieht es schlampig aus, ist er, wie bei dir, zu fest, zurrst du den Stoff zusammen."

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes war Ginnys bisheriges Werk verschwunden. Als sie murrte, ging Narzissa langsam wieder zu ihrem Platz und sagte: „Sei froh, dass ich nicht meine Mutter bin. Bei ihr gab es Schläge auf die Finger wenn es nicht perfekt war. Bellatrix hat sie einmal sogar die Nadel in die Fingerkuppe gestochen. Nur weil sie jammerte, dass sie sich so oft stach."

„Sehr motivierend."

„Ja, aber wir haben es gelernt … obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, Bella hat, nachdem sie unser Elternhaus verließ, nie wieder Nadel und Faden in die Hand genommen. Ich glaube sie hat Rodolphus sogar einmal einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, als dieser verlangte, dass sie irgendetwas nähte." Narzissa seufzte.

Ginny dachte an die Bellatrix die sie kannte, aus dem Ministerium und vom Endkampf. Eine verrückte von falschen Idealen geblendete Frau, verbittert und wütend.

Sie saßen schweigend beieinander und stickten, bis Lucius eintrat und verkündete, dass er wieder da sei. Sein Blick wanderte von seiner Frau zu Ginny, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich auf den freien Sessel.

tbc


	10. Kapitel 9

Hallo! Bitte entschuldigt, dass es länger gedauert hat als geplant. Doch nun fasle ich nicht länger und lasse euch lesen.

_Ginny dachte an die Bellatrix, die sie kannte. Aus dem Ministerium und vom Endkampf. Eine verrückte, von falschen Idealen geblendete Frau, verbittert und wütend._

_Sie saßen schweigend beieinander und stickten, bis Lucius eintrat und verkündete, dass er wieder da sein. Sein Blick wanderte von seiner Frau zu Ginny, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich auf den freien Sessel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 9**

Draco kam auch an diesem Abend so spät, dass Ginny schon im Bett lag. Doch diesmal stellte sie sich nicht schlafend. Sie sah ihn an und er senkte daraufhin den Blick. Dann entkleidete er sich und schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama. Er legte sich ins Bett und löschte auf seiner Seite das Licht.

„Gute Nacht Draco", sagte Ginny leise und löschte auch ihre Kerze.

„Gute Nacht", brummelte er.

Ginny fürchtete sich vor dem Einschlafen. Sie erwartete erneut böse Träume. Die auch tatsächlich kamen, als sie einnickte. Sie trat und schrie, als ein riesiger Fisch mit Todessermaske sie am Bein gepackt hatte und ohne Erbarmen unter Wasser zog.

Sie wurde geschüttelt. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie sah Draco.

„Sag mal, kannst du nie ruhig schlafen?", herrschte er sie an.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Ginny und Tränen verließen ihr Auge. „Alpträume."

Draco seufzte und legte sich direkt neben sie. „Bilde dir bloß nichts ein! Ich muss morgen ausgeschlafen sein, also muss ich dich ja irgendwie ruhig stellen."

Angespannt lag Ginny da und lauschte seinem Atem, dann entspannte sie immer mehr, bis sie wieder einschlief. Das erste Mal seit dem letzten Kampf schlief sie die ganze Nacht durch und wurde nicht von Alpträumen gejagt. Doch als sie erwachte, war ihr Ehemann wieder weg.

So ging sie wieder alleine durch das Haus, bis sie Narzissa und Lucius beim Frühstück traf.

„Ginny, komm doch herein, wir haben gerade eben angefangen. Du hast doch bestimmt auch Hunger. Tassy, ein weiteres Gedeck!", empfing Narzissa sie. „Es ist immer noch so schlechtes Wetter, wir sollten heute noch etwas üben, wenn du möchtest kannst du mir bei dem Wandteppich helfen, den ich begonnen habe."

„Danke." Sie setzte sich zu ihren Schwiegereltern und aß.

Als Lucius sich verabschiedete, ging sie mit Narzissa in den Salon und stickte. Genauso verlief der nächste Tag. Dann kam der Sonntagmorgen und als Ginny erwachte, kuschelte sie sich gegen den warmen Körper, der sie umschlungen hielt. Ein Arm war um ihre Taille gelegt und ein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter. Sie blickte auf und erkannte hellblonde Haare. Er hielt sie im Arm, Draco hielt sie fest. Sie sah auf den blonden Wuschelschopf und lächelte, es tat irgendwie gut, dass er da war.

Leider entschwand dieses gute Gefühl, als der Besitzer des blonden Schopfes erwachte, nachdrücklich seinen Arm von ihr entfernte und sich demonstrativ wegdrehte.

„Brich dir bloß keinen Zacken aus der Krone!", grollte sie ohne nachzudenken.

Draco drehte sich zurück und sah sie belustigt an. „Willst du sagen, es hat dir gefallen?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!", wiegelte sie schnell ab, viel zu schnell, um glaubwürdig zu sein. Draco setzte sich auf und schwang die Füße aus dem Bett.

„Spürst du eigentlich schon was?", fragte er ganz unvermittelt.

„Was soll ich denn spüren?"

„Na, von … dem da … dem Kind." Der junge Zauberer drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

„Nein", lachte sie. „Natürlich nicht, es ist doch noch ganz winzig.

Es ist nur … ich … ich habe Angst."

„Tut mir leid", antwortete Draco nichts sagend und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand Draco wieder. Er wollte sich mit einigen Freunden treffen. Er hatte Ginny nicht einmal gefragt, ob sie mitgehen wollte. Noch während sie vor sich hin grollte, verabschiedete sich Narzissa und Ginny kam es vor, als druckste die blonde Hexe etwas um den hießen Brei herum. Wohin sie wohl ging?

So war Ginny alleine im Haus. Nicht wirklich alleine, denn Malfoy Senior war ja noch da, doch den hatte sie seit dem Frühstück auch nicht mehr gesehen. Gelangweilt schlenderte Ginny durch das Anwesen. Sie fand einige leere Zimmer und einige verschlossene, die Bibliothek, den Salon und etwas, das sie am ehesten mit ‚kleinem Ballsaal' bezeichnet hätte. Fasziniert ging Ginny über den polierten Parkettboden. Die unterschiedlichen Farben des Holzes gaben dem Boden ein dezentes aber interessantes Muster. An der Decke hingen zwei wundervolle Leuchter, es sah bestimmt wunderbar aus, wenn sie den Raum in schimmerndes Licht tauchten. Ginny schlang die Arme um ihren Körper schloss die Augen und drehte sich langsam zu einer imaginären Melodie, die sie sanft schweben ließ.

Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und verließ den Ballsaal. Seufzend ging sie nach unten ins Kellergeschoss. Der Boden des Ganges war mit Steinquadern belegt. Sie öffnete eine knarrende alte Holztür, der fahle Lichtschein der durch die Tür fiel reichte nicht aus um etwas zu erkennen. So zog sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Lichtzauber. Die Härchen ihres Körpers stellten sich augenblicklich auf. Sie stand auf gestampftem Lehmboden, der mit einer dünnen Schicht Stroh bedeckt war. An den rauen unbehauenen Steinwänden hingen raue schmiedeeiserne Ketten und Handfesseln. Ein Kerker … ein gruseliger Kerker.

Ginny machte kehrt und rannte hinaus. Sie eilte ein Stück den Flur entlang und riss eine der anderen Türen auf. Es war die Küche und dort fand sie Tassy, die gerade ein Hauselfenbaby stillte. Der Anblick beruhigte Ginny augenblicklich. Der warme Schein des Feuers und der Fackeln, die den Raum erhellten wärmte auch Ginnys Inneres. Sie lächelte, als sie die Tür schloss und etwas näher zu der Hauselfe trat.

„Du hast ein Baby? Oh Tassy, wie süß!"

„Mrs! Was tut die Mrs denn hier? Es tut mir leid, Tassy hat Sie nicht gehört!"

„Ist gut Tassy, ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Kind hast. Wie alt ist es denn und wie heißt es?"

Unsicher sah die Elfe kurz zu Ginny auf, dann lächelte sie das kleine Wesen in ihrem Arm an. „Er heißt Tobby, er ist jetzt vier Monde alt, Mrs."

„Er ist wirklich süß, Tassy. Ich habe noch nie eines eurer Kinder gesehen."

„Es kommt daher, dass die meisten Herren nur ein Kind ziehen, wenn ein anderer Hauself zu alt wir. Dann suchen sie einen Mann für ihre Elfe. Es gibt auch Herren, die Geld damit verdienen, ihre Hauselfen zu züchten …"

„Aber Tassy, ich dachte, du hättest einen Mann", unterbrach Ginny die Erklärung.

„Nein, wir gehen keine Bindungen ein, nicht mehr seit über hundert Jahren. Doch Mrs sollte jetzt gehen, wenn Mr Malfoy Sie hier findet, bekommen wir beide Ärger."

Wieder im Erdgeschoss überlegte Ginny, was sie noch machen könnte. Sie hatte noch gar nicht den oberen Stock durchstöbert. Voller Tatendrang ging sie nach oben. Wie ein Einbrecher sah sie sich immer wieder um. Eigentlich war das komisch, denn sie wohnte ja hier. Oben fand sie einige Zimmer, die abgeschlossen waren, dann ein Zimmer, in dem ein Spinett und eine Orgel standen. Gemütliche Samtsessel mit halbhohen Lehnen standen im Halbkreis davor. Ein Musikzimmer also. Ein riesiger Wandteppich erweckte Ginnys Neugierde. Der Behang war beinahe so groß wie die Wand, an der er hing. Es war eine Szene die von der Verbannung Merlins durch Morgana handelte, einfach wunderschön mit seltsam realistischen Farben und Goldfäden. Vorsichtig streckte sie sie Hand aus und berührte den kostbaren Stoff. Dieser Teppich war bestimmt antik. Ein leichter Luftzug ließ die Härchen auf ihrer Hand beben. Das Fenster war geschlossen, woher kam der Luftzug? Es gab keinen Kamin und die Tür war geschlossen. Vorsichtig hob Ginny den Wandteppich an und sah dahinter. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Wachsam streckte sie die Hand zwischen Wand und Stoff, der Windhauch wurde stärker. Sie zog den Stoff weiter vor und tastete die Wand ab. Dann fasste sie ins Leere. Ihre Finger tauchten einfach durch die Wand. Ginny sah sich nochmals um und zwängte sich dann hinter den Wandbehang. Sie verschwand in der Wand und ein düsterer schmaler Gang wurde sichtbar. Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Leuchtzauber. Der Gang war staubig und die rohen unverputzten Wände sahen alt und blass aus. In regelmäßigen Abstand waren kleine Klappen in Augenhöhe. Neugierig hob sie eine der Klappen an. Sie sah in eines der Gästezimmer. Beim nächsten ebenfalls, schließlich das „Märchenzimmer" in dem sie am Anfang gewohnt hatte. Dann hob sie eine weitere Klappe an und fuhr zusammen.

In dem breiten Bett sah sie eine nackte Frau auf allen vieren und dahinter kniete … ihr Schwiegervater!

Vor Anstrengung und Erregung hatte Lucius Malfoy gerötete Wangen. Wild keuchend versenkte er sich immer wieder in der vor Lust quietschenden Frau. Was Ginny am meisten entsetzte, es war nicht Narzissa mit der sich Lucius da vergnügte. Es war eine blonde junge Frau mit drallen Rundungen.

Lucius sah Draco sehr ähnlich, nur war er kräftiger. Fasziniert betrachtete sie das Spiel der Muskeln, das Anspannen der Lenden. Das wollüstige Keuchen erregte auch Ginny. Wie verboten, da stand sie in einem geheim Gang und beobachtete ihren Schwiegervater, dabei wie er eine Blondine ran nahm. Das Pärchen keuchte immer heftiger, bis Malfoy Senior einen animalischen Schrei ausstieß und nach vorne überkippte, auf die Frau, die sich auf das Bett fallen gelassen hatte.

Jetzt, da der Bann gebrochen war, spürte Ginny Wut in sich aufsteigen. Lucius ging fremd! Er betrog Narzissa, hier in ihrem Haus. Selbst als das Liebespärchen schon gegangen war, stand Ginny immer noch in dem Geheimgang. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. War das Leben wirklich so? Musste man nach draußen die heile Welt vorspielen und im Hintergrund war alles anders? Würde sie mit Draco auch so leben?

Nach einer ganzen Weile verließ sie den Geheimgang. Sie ging in die Bibliothek und nahm sich ein Buch über historische Daten der Zauberergesellschaft. Zum Abendessen waren weder Draco noch Narzissa anwesend. Ob Narzissa wusste, was ihr Gatte trieb? War sie deshalb gegangen? Oder tat sie es ihm gleich? Neugierig warf Ginny dem blonden Zauberer, der am Tisch saß und schweigend aß immer wieder Blicke zu. Leider nicht so unauffällig, wie sie geglaubt hatte, denn als sie wieder den Blick zu ihm schweifen ließ, sah er fragend zurück. Das Kribbeln zeigte ihr, dass ihre Wangen brannten. Sie aß schnell auf und flüchtete in das Schlafgemach. Nachdem sie eine Weile gegrübelt hatte, entschloss sie, sich schlafen zu legen.

Sie erwachte ganz kurz, als Draco sich neben ihr hinlegte. Doch sie schlief beinahe augenblicklich wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco wieder verschwunden, bevor Ginny erwachte. Doch zu ihrer Freude schien heute die Sonne. Nach dem Frühstück vertröstete sie Narzissa und ging in den Garten. Sie streifte durch das noch nasse Gras, solange bis ihr Kleid bis zu den Knien durchfeuchtet war. Sie ging unter den Linden hindurch die aufgereiht dastanden wie eine Allee mitten im satten Grün.

Ihre Schultern wurden gepackt und sie wurde mit einer dreihundertsechzig Grad Drehung an einen der Bäume gedrückt. Ihr überraschter Aufschrei wurde durch die Finger auf ihrem Mund gedämpft. Sie zog die Hand weg und sah ihr Gegenüber fragend an.

„Was soll das Walden?"

Doch der Todesser sagte nichts. Er stand nur schweigend da und sah sie mit seinen braunen Augen an. Sein Gesicht kam näher und Ginny hielt die Luft an. Wollte er sie küssen? Nein, weshalb sollte er?

Voldemorts Order!

Er hatte gesagt, niemand dürfe sie anrühren, solange bis sie verheiratet war! Sie war verheiratet, nun konnte Walden machen, was er wollte. Wie weit würde er gehen? Unsicherheit keimte in ihm auf.

Ginny atmete wieder, hart und stoßweise vor Aufregung. Mittlerweile konnte sie die Wärme spüren, die von Waldens Haut abstrahlte, so nah war sein Gesicht dem ihren. Seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Lippen spürend, öffnete sie leicht ihren Mund. Erschrocken über sich selbst riss sie die Augen auf. Wollte sie ihn wirklich küssen? Von ihm geküsst werden?

„Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen", versuchte sie ihre Nervosität herunter zu spielen.

Walden lachte laut und rau. Der Zauber des Augenblicks war gebrochen. „Weißt du, meine Frau … also Shirley … sie hat ganz schön getobt." Er seufzte theatralisch.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass sie es nicht gut findet, dass sich ihr Mann so sehr um eine andere Hexen kümmert."

„Wäre möglich."

„Wobei ich mir sicher bin, auch mein Gatte wäre fuchsteufelswild, wenn er wüsste, dass du hier wärst, mit mir im Garten, allein, hinter einer Hecke …"

„Baum", sagte Walden und grinste.

„Äh, was? Oh, ja, Baum. Was die Sache an sich nicht groß verändert."

„Nein, allerdings kannst du nicht wirklich glauben, dass mir dein _Ehemann_ Angst einjagt."

„Aber vielleicht sein Vater?"

„Der schon eher, doch Lucius steht nicht besonders gut da vor dem Lord. Er wird nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zugeben, dass sein Sohn ein solcher Versager ist, dass sich seine Frau schon nach wenigen Tagen einen Liebhaber nimmt."

Liebhaber? Meinte er das jetzt als Scherz? Er wollte wirklich, hier mit ihr, jetzt?

„Jetzt mach' kein Gesicht wie ein Reh im Angesicht des Jägers. Du weißt, dass ich nicht darauf stehe mir Frauen mit Gewalt zu nehmen."

„Und was … was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ginny und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.

„Was hältst du von einem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse?"

„Was?", fragte Ginny konsterniert.

„Ich verspreche auch, dich nicht in ein billiges Stundenhotel zu zerren … es sei denn, du willst es." Ein breites Grinsen zierte Waldens Gesicht.

Ginny spürte, wie ihre Wangen anfingen verräterisch zu brennen. Waldens Grinsen wurde breiter, als er Ginnys Erröten sah.

„Bekomme ich einen Vorschuss?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Völlig überrascht wehrte ihn Ginny nicht ab. Sie ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund ein und als er ihre Zunge anstupste, ließ sie sich auf das Spiel ein. Waldens Hände berührten ihre Wangen, strichen über ihren Hals und wuschelten schließlich in ihren Haaren. Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie an, als wolle er erkunden, ob er zu weit gegangen war.

Doch so sehr auch ihre innere Stimme zeterte, dass sie hier Walden Macnair vor sich hatte, den Todesser, Mörder, Henker, den Mann vor dem sich selbst einige der anderen Todesser fürchteten, sie genoss seine Zuneigung.

tbc


	11. Kapitel 10

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, ich bin sehr auf eure Reaktionen gespannt.

_Völlig überrascht wehrte ihn Ginny nicht ab. Sie ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund ein und als er ihre Zunge anstupste, ließ sie sich auf das Spiel ein. Waldens Hände berührten ihre Wangen, strichen über ihren Hals und wuschelten schließlich in ihren Haaren. Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie an, als wolle er erkunden, ob er zu weit gegangen war._

_Doch so sehr auch ihre innere Stimme zeterte, dass sie hier Walden Macnair vor sich hatte, den Todesser, Mörder, Henker, den Mann vor dem sich selbst einige der anderen Todesser fürchteten, sie genoss seine Zuneigung._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 10**

„Na komm, wir gehen. Es ist ein schöner Tag, wir sollten uns ein Eis vornehmen."

Nun war es an Ginny breit zu grinsen. Sie nickte immer noch sprachlos und zusammen apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Zaubererstrasse. Nach längerem Schaufenster bummeln gingen sie an der Gringottsbank vorbei und Ginny wurde hart an den Schultern gepackt und herumgerissen. Sie blickte direkt in das wutentbrannte Gesicht ihres Ehemannes. Draco zerrte sie an die Seite und blaffte los.

„Du Miststück! Was treibst du dich mit _dem _alleine hier herum?" Seine Stimme war leise, doch überschlug sie sich fast.

Walden wollte einschreiten, doch Ginny sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er bleib auf Abstand, ließ das Paar aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Nenn' mich nicht noch einmal Miststück! Was willst du überhaupt? Soll ich brav zu Hause sitzen und Däumchen drehen wie deine Mum? Ich finde sticken nicht so prickelnd wie sie.

Ich bin doch nicht scheintot, verdammt!"

„Aber du musst nicht mit deinem Herzblatt hier in der Öffentlichkeit flanieren!", zischte er giftig.

„Wenn mein Mann sich nicht um mich kümmert…", kokettierte Ginny.

„Ich arbeite!"

„Du flüchtest! Du arbeitest sieben Tage die Woche. Wenn ich morgens aufwache, bist du weg und wenn du nach Hause kommst, gehen wir sofort ins Bett!"

„Ich dachte, es wäre dir lieber, wenn du mich nicht so lange ertragen musst! Wir sollten diese Unterhaltung zu Hause fortführen." Gehetzt blickte er sich um und wurde erst ruhiger, als er sicher war, dass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. „Also was machst du mit _ihm _hier?"

„Wir wollten nur etwas bummeln und ein Eis essen."

Überrascht und etwas verwirrt runzelte Draco seine Stirn. „Walden Macnair geht mit dir Eis essen?" Dann räusperte er sich.

„Denke bitte an die Familie. Bleibt in der Öffentlichkeit. Mach' uns keine Schande", kapitulierte Draco seufzend.

„Wir sind hier mitten in der Winkelgasse. Öffentlicher geht es kaum, oder?"

Draco seufzte erneut, warf Walden einen tödlichen Blick zu und ging wieder in das Gebäude neben der Zaubererbank. Ginny gesellte sich wieder zu Walden, der sie fragend ansah.

„Was wollte denn dein _Mann_?"

„Rede nicht so abfällig! Es ist für ihn auch nicht leicht."

Fassungslos starrte der Todesser sie an. „Du magst ihn! Was hat das Bübchen denn getan? Hat er endlich seine Pflichten erfüllt?"

„Manchmal kannst du richtig abscheulich sein!"

„Und deshalb magst du mich so!"

„Eingebildeter Widerling! - Was ist jetzt mit meinem Eis?"

Seine Hand griff nach ihrer und seine Finger kosten die Haut auf ihrem Handrücken. Dann ging er los und zog sie hinter sich her. Bei Florian Fortescues Eisdiele, die nun Balthasar Baskin gehörte, setzten sich die beiden an einen der hinteren Tische.

Die neugierigen und kritischen Blicke, die ihnen verlegen zugeworfen wurden, stoppte Walden mit einigen scharfen Antwortblicken. Dann trat eine junge blonde Hexe an ihren Tisch und fragte lächelnd: „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Der Blick, den Walden ihr von heraus zuwarf, deutete Ginny, dass er eine Antwort auf Lager hatte, die der jungen Frau sicher nicht gefallen würde. Sie bestellte einen Lavabecher, als sie sah wie ihr Begleiter seinen Hals reckte, um der Bedienung in den zugegebenermaßen tiefen Ausschnitt zu schauen.

„Walden?", sprach sie ihn lauter an, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Er zuckte auch prompt zusammen und grinste entschuldigend.

„Ich nehme den mit den Schokoexplosionen", sagte er schnell.

„War es notwendig ihr mit beiden Augen ins Dekolletee zu kriechen und dabei auch noch den Kopf zu drehen?"

„Ging nicht anders. Da ich mein eines Auge nicht mehr richtig bewegen kann, schauen die beide nicht immer in dieselbe Richtung."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Eine Verletzung vom großen Kampf?"

Er sah sie an und hob seine Augenbrauen. Sein schmaler Schnurrbart kräuselte sich synchron mit seiner Oberlippe. „Nein, der kleine Longbottom hat mir im Ministerium seinen Zauberstab ins Auge gerammt. Es heilte nicht richtig aus, in Askaban kümmert sich niemand um so etwas, solange du nicht daran stirbst und auch dann ist es eher nebensächlich. Ich kann sehen, doch die Beweglichkeit des Augapfels ist eingeschränkt. Kleine Mistratte!"

„Ihr wart auch nicht freundlicher, zumindest ist mir das nicht aufgefallen", knurrte Ginny.

Walden überging einfach ihre Aussage, was Ginny insgeheim ärgerte und zählte weiter auf. „Von der großen Schlacht habe ich mein steifes Knie. So ein junger schwarzhaariger Schnösel hat mir die Kniescheibe zertrümmert. Irgend so ein Halbblut, mir fällt der Name nicht ein …

Von den gebrochenen Rippen ganz zu schweigen, als mich dieser trottelige Riesenmischling an die Wand geworfen hat."

Die nette junge Hexe brachte das Eis und wünschte einen guten Appetit.

„Jetzt hör' aber auf, meinst du ich bekomme Mitleid mit dir und du kommst so an dein Ziel?", fragte Ginny, als die Bedienung gegangen war.

Der Todesser beugte sich zu ihr herüber. Freundlich lächelnd zischt er gefährlich: „Ich habe gesagt, ich nehme mir die Frauen nicht mit Gewalt, ich habe nicht gesagt ich lasse mich von ihnen zum Trottel machen!"

„Entschuldige", murmelte Ginny und sah auf ihren Eisbecher. Sie musste vorsichtiger sein. Wenn sie Walden als Schutz behalten wollte, durfte sie ihn nicht verärgern.

‚Du hörst dich an wie eine Hure. Du verkaufst dich an ihn und verlangst als Gegenzug Sicherheit', höhnte Gin in ihr.

Ärgerlich schüttelte Ginny den Kopf, als könne sie dadurch Gin zum Schweigen bringen. Es war ihr egal, wie ihr innere Stimme sie nannte. Sie brauchte alle Unterstützung, die sie bekommen konnte.

Walden bezahlte, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten. Er nahm sie am Arm und schob sie zur Seite. „Ich habe noch etwas in der Knockturngasse zu tun." Als er sah wie Ginny zusammenzuckte, setzte er in beruhigendem Tonfall hinzu. „Keine Angst, dort bist du noch sicherer als hier. Keiner würde es wagen, meine Begleitung auch nur schief anzusehen."

Aufmunternd legte er den Arm um sie. Die beiden bogen in eine der kleinen Gassen ein, welche die beiden Strassen des magischen London miteinander verbanden. Ginny hörte ein Rascheln hinter ihnen und auch Walden versuchte herumzuwirbeln, doch da traf etwas Ginnys Hinterkopf und alles versank in einem unheimlichen Schwarz.

xXx

Ihr Schädel brummte, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Sie lehnte gegen etwas Warmen. Erschrocken erkannte sie, dass sie ihre Hände nicht bewegen konnte. Sie blinzelte. Ein schäbiges düsteres Zimmer und vor ihr … Walden. Sie setzte sich auf, so gut es ging. Walden Macnair saß auf seinen Füßen. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken an seine Fußfessel gebunden. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß, Brust an Brust und ihre Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden.

„Auch schon wach?", fragte er mit rauer, leiser Stimme.

„Was ist geschehen?", flüsterte sie.

„Ah, die kleine Schlampe ist wach!", höhnte eine seltsam verstellte Stimme. Ginny versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen, doch ihre Haltung erlaubte ihr nicht, den Sprecher zu sehen. „Na, gefällt dir die Position? So kannst du ihm nahe sein bis zu eurem Tod."

Schritte hinter ihr ließ sie noch nervöser werden. Sie wand sich hin und her und versuchte einen Blick auf ihren Peiniger zu erhaschen.

„Hör auf so zu zappeln, Gin, bitte!", zischte Walden und keuchte etwas.

Ginny spürte einen Druck an ihrem Unterleib, der sich merklich verstärkte, je mehr sie sich bewegte. Sie sah Walden an und der hob erklärend seine Augenbrauen. Kurz hielt sie den Atem an, als ihr bewusst wurde, was dort gegen sie drückte. Um nicht rot zu werden, unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt zu dem Mann unter ihr und drehte erneut den Kopf etwas, um die Person endlich zu sehen. Doch das Einzige, was sie erkennen konnte, waren Beine und eine Tür, die sich öffnete. Weitere Beine kamen herein und eine Männerstimme ertönte.

„Es scheint niemand etwas mitbekommen zu haben, Emmi. Allerdings wäre es ratsam, wenn wir uns beeilen. Sobald die Malfoys merken, dass wir die Frau des Juniors haben, sollten wir weit weg von hier sein."

Die entstellte Stimme lachte rau. „Schade, dass wir ihre Gesichter nicht sehen können, wenn sie die beiden Leichen finden, Ben."

„Emmi, es ist… deine Idee ist … wir sollten, das nicht tun!"

„Bei Merlin, Ben, sei nicht so eine Memme. Du weißt, was dieses Monster getan hat!"

Die Beiden gingen ein Stück und endlich konnte Ginny sie sehen. Ein braunhaariger Zauberer mit Hamsterbacken und kleinen runden Augen zeigte deutlich seine Abneigung gegen das Vorhaben. Doch die Hexe neben ihm, Ginny erkannte voller Grauen Emmelda Green, war zu allem entschlossen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab an ihre Kehle, als sie sprach.

„Wir wissen doch, dass er deine Schwester missbraucht und dann zerstückelt hat Ben."

„Aber die Kleine, Emmi, sie ist gerade erst erwachsen. Wir können …"

„Halt den Mund, Ben! Wenn sie sich mit diesem Pack zusammentut, muss sie mit den Konsequenzen leben! Sie ist eine Malfoy!"

Als könne sie der Realität dadurch entkommen, vergrub Ginny ihr Gesicht in Waldens Robe. Tränen traten aus ihren Augen. Das war alles so unsinnig. Sie sollte sich erleichtert fühlen. Sie hätte die Chance wieder in ihre Welt zurückzukehren. Doch sie saß hier und sollte sterben. Sterben durch die Hand früheren Mitstreiter!

Sie konnte den Hass der Hexe auf Walden verstehen, doch war die weiße Seite so viel moralischer, wenn sie handelte wie jetzt? Sie wollte nicht, dass sie Walden töteten, sie mochte ihn irgendwie und er war alles, was ihr geblieben war. Sie wusste, dass er gefährlich war, doch sie wünschte ihm nicht den Tod.

„Emmi, bitte!", sagte der pausbäckige Zauberer und Ginny sah zu ihm auf.

Doch die Hexe trat zu den Gefangenen und grinste, dann sprach sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes: „Walden Macnair, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Kennst du mich noch?"

Der Zauberer knurrte eine Zustimmung. Er schien ungerührt und völlig ruhig, doch Ginny konnte sein Herz rasen spüren und fühlte das Zittern in seinem Körper.

„Dann kennst du dies auch." Sie hielt ihm das Messer, mit dem er ihr die Zunge aus dem Mund geschnitten hatte, vor die Nase.

Ginny sah auf und sie konnte in seinen Augen Angst sehen. Todesangst. Sie wusste dass sie beide sterben würden. Zuerst Walden und dann sie. Ginny sah ihn an, lächelte beruhigend und presste dann ihre Lippen auf seine. Er zögerte kurz, dann erwiderte er ihre Zuneigung. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, umkreisten sich und dann zog Walden hastig Luft ein, röchelte, sein Körper versteifte sich und Ginny spürte Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund fließen. Eine metallische warme Flüssigkeit … Blut!

Sie öffnete die Augen und fing seinen Blick. Schmerz und die Gewissheit zu sterben standen darin. Ihre Münder trennten sich und Ginny drückte den Körper des Sterbenden fest an sich, sie rieb ihren Wange an seiner.

„Alles wird gut Walden. Alles wird gut", murmelte sie wie ein Mantra. Sie sah ihre Mutter streben, Harry, ihren Vater, …

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass eine weitere Person eintrat. Sie erwartete den Stich, fest an den nur noch flach atmenden Walden gebunden.

„Was tut ihr denn da? Ihr wolltet sie verhören! Verdammt Emmelda! Du hast ihn erstochen!" Ginny war sich sicher, diese Stimme kannte sie.

„Ja! Seine kleine Schlampe wird auch sterben!", krächzte die Hexe.

Schritte waren zu hören, dann spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter.

„Bei Merlin! Das ist Ginny! Seid ihr irre?" Ihre Hände wurden befreit. Kraftvoll doch sanft wurde sie nach oben gezogen. Sie sah wie Walden umkippte, ein gequälter Laut verließ seine Lippen.

„Warum? Warum? Alle tot! So viel Blut! Alle tot", murmelte sie mit hängendem Kopf.

„Ginny komm wieder zu dir!" Sie spürte rauen Stoff, der ihr über die Lippen wischte. Diese Stimme! Sie sah auf, freundliche braune Augen sahen sie an.

„Nev? Bist du es wirklich? Nev, du musst mir helfen! Bitte! Nev!"

„Es wird alles gut, du bist bei uns. Wir bringen dich in Sicherheit!"

Ihr Blick fiel auf den am Boden liegenden Todesser. „Hilf ihm Neville. Er darf nicht sterben, bitte!" Der Drang Walden zu beschützen wurde immer stärker. Er war doch ihr Schutz.

„Es ist zu spät Ginny, komm!" Neville zog Ginny hinter sich her.

Die junge Hexe sträubte sich, so gut sie konnte. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und dem Verletzten wenigstens in den letzten Minuten beizustehen.

„Walden!" Ginnys ganzer Schmerz lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Ben, hilf mir!", knurrte Neville angestrengt.

Der Zauberer mit den dicken Backen kam herbei und zu zweit schafften sie Ginny bis zur Tür. Mit einem letzten: „Walden!" verlor Ginny den Blickkontakt und ließ sich mehr oder minder freiwillig mitschleppen. Sie spürte das gewohnte Gefühl durch ein Nadelöhr gezogen zu werden und stand dann auf Gras.

Um sich zu orientieren, schaute sie sich um. Obstbäume standen vereinzelt auf einer kurz gehaltenen Wiese. Ein Gemüsegarten war mit einer niedrigen Steinmauer umgeben und ein altes Landhaus stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe direkt vor ihnen. Nicht ein schlossähnliches Anwesen wie das der Malfoys, nein, ein großes schlichtes Landhaus.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Ginny lief neben Neville, ohne auf einen ihrer Begleiter zu achten. Sie klopften an die Tür und eine große dickliche Frau mit dichtem schwarzem Haar in Jeans und Shirt öffnete die Tür.

„Da seid ihr ja, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Kommt rein." Sie trat zur Seite. Als sie Ginny sah, hob sie fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ihr habt Besuch mitgebracht?"

„Eine Gefangene", krächzte Mrs Greens zungenlose Stimme.

„Besuch!", stellte Neville klar.

„Dann, äh, bringt den gefangenen Besuch erst einmal herein."

tbc


	12. Kapitel 11

Vielen Dank für die vielen, lieben Reviews. Danke an euch alle. Besonders natürlich an meine Betas Eosphoros und Fiver!

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

„_Da seid ihr ja, ich machte mir schon Sorgen. Kommt rein." Sie trat zur Seite. Als sie Ginny sah, hob sie fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ihr habt Besuch mitgebracht?"_

„_Eine Gefangene", krächzte Mrs. Greens zungenlose Stimme._

„_Besuch!", stellte Neville klar._

„_Dann äh, bringt den gefangenen Besuch erst einmal herein."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 11**

Ginny wurde schweigend hineinbugsiert. Dann wollte Neville sie durch eine Tür schieben, doch Mrs. Green löste seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und schubste Ginny vor sich her. Sie wurde unsanft in einen Raum gebracht, der anscheinend ein Arbeitszimmer war. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung ließ die Hexe sie stehen und ging. Die Tür schloss sich und wurde magisch verriegelt, wie Ginny an dem knisternden Geräusch erkannte.

Sie war erneut gefangen. Diesmal nicht im Kerker des dunklen Lord, sondern im Haus eines Mitgliedes der guten Seite. Eine ganze Weile stand Ginny da und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Dann taten ihr die Füße weh und sie setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Ganz vorne auf die Kante. Vor Aufregung fing sie an zu zittern. Walden war tot, ihre einzige Hilfe, ihr Schutz … doch sie war wieder in ihrer Welt, brauchte sie dort noch Schutz? Ihre Gedanken kreisten so rasant, dass ihr schwindlig wurde.

‚Immer noch sicher, dass du mich nicht mehr brauchst? Oder bist du nicht mehr ganz so überheblich?', meldete sich Gin unverhofft.

‚Gin! Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. Es ist … alles so … so furchtbar.'

‚Dann soll ich wieder übernehmen?'

‚Nein!'

‚Du willst dich also noch länger in deinem Selbstmitleid suhlen?'

‚Nein! Ich will endlich wieder ich sein! Nicht mehr eine ängstliche Ginny aber auch keine amazonenhafte bösartige Gin!'

‚Hm, dann sollten wir uns über einiges klar werden.

Wo stehen wir? Auf der weißen oder auf der schwarzen Seite?', lenkte Gin überraschend ein.

‚Ich würde sagen ein helles Grau.'

‚Gute Antwort, was ist mit den Malfoys? Wie stehen wir zu ihnen?'

‚Wir sind Dracos Frau, wir mögen Narzissa und was wir von Lucius halten sollen, weiß ich noch nicht.'

‚Annehmbar, was ist mit Walden und dem Kind in unserem Bauch?'

Ginny überlegte kurz. Dann sagte sie laut: „Ich mochte Walden und das Kind …" Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht richtig nachgedacht. Ein kleines Leben in ihrem Bauch. Ein Kind von einem Monster … doch sollte es deshalb sterben? Gar nicht erst zur Welt kommen dürfen? „Das Kind kann nichts dafür, wer sein Vater ist. Doch wenn es auch nur kleinste Anzeichen eines Charakterzuges seines Vaters zeigt, treibe ich es ihm aus.

Aber der dunkle Lord muss vernichtet werden. Damit die Zauberergesellschaft wieder zur Ruhe kommen kann."

‚Sei nicht so laut, sonst hört dich noch jemand!

Also „mochte" ist die Untertreibung des Jahres … du warst ganz schön scharf auf den alten Knaben!

Aber dem Rest stimme ich zu.'

‚Ich war nicht _scharf _auf Walden! Dumme Kuh!', grollte Ginny, Gin lachte. ‚Gibt es noch etwas, dass _du_ möchtest, Gin?'

‚Ja, wir sind nie wieder so passiv oder unterwürfig! Wir kämpfen, dann bin ich schon zufrieden.'

Ja, sie würde kämpfen, sie war eine Gryffindor, eine Weasley! Ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Ruhe und der Kraft überkam sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der pausbäckige Zauberer trat ein.

„Würden Sie mir bitte folgen?"

Ginny erhob sich, nickte und folgte dem Mann. Sie gingen in ein großes helles Zimmer, eine Art Salon oder großes Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen eine Hand voll Frauen und Männer, einige in Roben andere in Muggelkleidung. Ginny erkannte Mitglieder des Ordens. Sie grüßte höflich aber bestimmt. Da saß neben Neville, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Dädalus Diggle.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Mr. Shacklebolt, Mrs. Green und Mr. Diggle kennst du ja. Das hier sind Benjamin Burns" - Neville zeigte auf den Pausbäckigen - „Kathy Statham" - eine zierliche Hexe in Ginnys Alter mit blonden Locken und großen blauen Augen, die sie grimmig ansah- „und nicht zu vergessen unsere Gastgeber die Familie Lawston. Nathan" - ein sehr großer, kräftiger Mann mit schütterem braungrauem Haar und Muggelkleidung sah ihr neutral entgegen - „Maggie" - die Hexe, die sie hereingebeten hatte, nickte- „ihre Tochter Victoria" - eine kräftige Brünette in einem leichten Sommerkleid schaute sie kurz an, dann zu Neville und lächelte verliebt. Ginny kannte sie, sie war eine Hufflepuff in einem Jahrgang unter ihr - „und ihre Söhne Robert" - eine jüngere Version des Hausherrn in Shorts und Sommerhemd sah sie aus großen braunen Augen an - „und Jeremy." Dieser Sohn schien der älteste zu sein, er trug eine Robe. Er war kleiner als Robert und schlank. Er hatte viel von seiner Mutter. Schwarze Haare, eine aristokratische Nase und hohe Wangenknochen.

„Darf ich euch nun vorstellen: Miss Ginevra Weasley …"

„Entschuldige Neville, doch das bin ich nicht mehr. Ich heiße jetzt Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy."

„Aber Ginny, du brauchst hier diese Scharade nicht aufrechtzuerhalten!", schockiert sah Neville sie an.

„Es ist aber so. Die Hochzeit wurde rechtskräftig und nach den alten Bräuchen geschlossen."

„Was dich nicht davon abhält herumzuhuren!" Mrs. Greens Stimme verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Ginnys Rücken.

„Was ich wann und mit wem mache, geht Sie, Mrs. Green, absolut gar nichts an!", sagte Ginny scharf.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du dir da ins Bett geholt hast? Weißt du, wie viele Menschen dieser Dreckskerl getötet hat? Wie viele Frauen er geschändet hat in den Kerkern von Du-weißt-schon-wem? Wie konntest du nur?", setzte die Hexe nach.

„JA, ICH WEISS, WAS ER GETAN HAT!", schnappte Ginny, die erneute Anschuldigung übergehend. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht laut werden. Ja, ich weiß, wie viele er verhört und getötet hat. Ich… ich habe es gesehen!

Ich war dort in den Kerkern! Ich habe sie alle gesehen! Wie das Leben aus ihren Augen wich! Wie die Vergewaltigungsopfer geschrien und gebettelt haben! Ich habe gesehen wie Apollo McGonagall mit dem Cruciatus zu Tode gefoltert wurde. ICH WAR DA!"

Die Anwesenden starrten Ginny an. Die Augen vor Schreck geweitet und mit offenen Mündern.

„Ich war dort! Ich lag gefesselt zwischen all diesen Menschen. Stunden, Tage und Wochen vergingen. Bei jedem Todesser, der hereinkam, wuchs die Angst, die nächste zu sein! Ich habe gesehen, wie eines dieser Schweine meine Mutter getötet hat … nur … nur weil sie mich schützen wollte. Ich habe ihre Augen sterben sehen!

… und ich habe ihn dafür getötet!", sagte Ginny leise. Ihre Stimme war kälter als Eis.

Ein bedrückendes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus wie ein übler Duft. Bis es schließlich Mrs. Green war, die die Stille brach.

„Warum um Merlins Willen hat dir dieses Monster dann so viel bedeutet?" Ihre Stimme klang, trotz der Verzerrtheit, verwirrt und verstört.

„Er war da. Walden war einfach da. Ich weiß, dass er mich nur auf Befehl hin beschützt hat, doch ich war einfach dankbar", sagte Ginny leise und kraftlos. Sie wusste doch selbst, wie abstrus sich das anhörte.

„Mr. Burns, hieß ihre Schwester Anni?"

Die kleinen runden Augen des Mannes wurden sogleich feucht und er schluckte hart. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte er.

„Mrs. Green hatte recht, ihre Schwester ist … tot. Sie hatte auch recht, dass sie durch Waldens Hand gestorben ist. Doch auch wenn es nur eine schwacher Trost ist. Es ging ganz schnell. Sie wurde unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum verhört und starb durch den Todesfluch. Er hat sie nicht vergewaltigt oder gefoltert", sagte Ginny leise und sanft.

Burns Unterlippe bebte, als er sie ansah. „Danke! Das … es … es bedeutet mir viel."

„Weshalb haben sie dich freigelassen? Weshalb hat dich Malfoy geheiratet? Er ist doch ein glühender Verfechter Voldemorts." Neville hatte ausgesprochen, was sich wohl auch die anderen fragten.

Ginny stockte, sie würde nichts von dem Kind sagen. Was würde die weiße Seite wohl mit Voldemorts Sprössling anstellen? Die Gefahr war zu groß, vielleicht würde sie es später sagen, später wenn sie die Leute besser kennen würde.

„_Er …_ also der dunkle Lord, war ganz begeistert darüber, dass ich diesen Todesser getötet habe oder eher wie ich es getan habe. Dann hat er mir mein Leben geschenkt und die Hochzeit angeordnet. Er wollte Draco damit demütigen und Lucius strafen oder umgekehrt.

Ich denke, aber das ist wirklich nur eine Vermutung, der dunkle Lord traut den Malfoys nicht wirklich. Und … ich … ich denke, er hat damit nicht unrecht."

Schweigend sahen die Ordensmitglieder zu der jungen Hexe. Lange und intensiv lagen die Blicke auf Ginny, solange bis sie nicht mehr wusste, ob sie die Situation als positiv oder negativ bewerte sollte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig, sich nicht sicher etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

„Du wärst ein idealer Spion", sagte Shacklebolt schließlich.

„Was?", fragte Ginny heftig.

„Wenn du zurückgehen würdest, könntest du für den Orden spionieren", erklärte der dunkelhäutige Auror seinen Plan.

„So könnten wir die ganze Brut hochnehmen." Robert Lawston war ganz Feuer und Flamme.

„Wie früher Snape … wer sagt uns, dass es nicht ganz genauso wie bei Snape läuft?", warf Mrs. Green ein.

Den Kommentar überhörte Ginny einfach, diese Idee überraschte sie. Sie überlegte, was dies für sie bedeuten würde. Es war gefährlich und sie würde zu den Malfoys zurück müssen.

Sie wollte Narzissa nicht verraten. Sie mochte ihre Schwiegermutter wirklich und auch Draco war, abgesehen davon, dass er ein ziemlich arroganter und feiger Schnösel war, eher harmlos. „Ich werde mithelfen gegen Lord Voldemort vorzugehen. Doch ich werde mich nicht dafür hergeben, alle die zu bekämpfen oder zu verurteilen, die sich mit der Situation arrangiert haben oder eine andere Meinung vertreten. Nicht solange man sich auf eine gemeinsam Ordnung einigen kann."

Es folgte erneutes Schweigen.

„Bei Merlin, die Kleine hört sich an wie Albus Dumbledore als Politiker", quiekte Mr. Diggle.

„Ja und Dumbledore ist tot!", sagte Ben Burns bitter.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihr trauen sollten", meldete sich Jeremy Lawston zu Wort. Der junge Mann erinnerte Ginny an jemanden den sie kannte. Doch an wen?

„Sie ist eine Weasley", empörte sich Mr. Diggle. „Sie war Harry Potters Freundin."

„Und auch er ist tot, ebenso tot wie meine Eltern, mein Bruder und so viele mehr." Die zierliche Blonde namens Kathy spie Ginny die Worte entgegen. „Jetzt ist sie eine Malfoy!"

Abneigung machte sich in Ginny breit. Sie mochte die Hexe nicht. „Du hättest das nicht gemacht, nehme ich an. Du hättest treu zu deiner Überzeugung gestanden." Sie versuchte so wenig Schärfe in ihre Worte zu legen als irgend möglich. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sehr anklagend klang. Wie konnte dieses Mädchen es wagen ihr vorzuwerfen, sie würde Harrys Andenken nicht in Ehren halten?

„Ja, das hätte ich!", gab Kathy trotzig zurück.

Ginnys Abneigung wandelte sich in Wut. „Wie willst _du_ das beurteilen? Du kannst dir nicht annähernd vorstellen, wie es im Kerker des dunklen Lords war! Und wage es nie wieder mir mein Verhalten Harry gegenüber vorzuwerfen!" Sie war aufgesprungen und ihre Stimme war noch eisiger geworden.

Mr. Lawston war langsam aufgestanden und hob beschwichtigend die großen Hände. „Wir werden das bereden und selbst wenn wir dem Vorschlag zustimmen, werden Sie eine Weile hier bleiben, Mrs. Malfoy. Vicky, Kathy, bringt unseren Gast nach oben in das freie Zimmer. Fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause Mrs. Malfoy."

Die jungen Hexen gingen zur Tür und warteten auf Ginny. Kein einziges Wort redeten die beiden mit ihr, bis sie vor einer Tür im oberen Stock standen. Die blonde Kathy öffnete die Tür.

„Nicht so toll wie es die Prinzessin gewohnt ist, doch leider haben wir nichts Besseres."

„Ich finde es wundervoll, wirklich", sagte Ginny ehrlich und lächelte freundlich.

„Sie brauchen nicht freundlich tun, Mrs. Malfoy. Wir wissen sehr genau, dass wir es mit dem Hause Malfoy nicht aufnehmen können." Kathy drehte sich auf den Hacken um und ging. Victoria verdrehte ihre Augen und lächelte schief.

„Seien Sie ihr nicht böse. Sie ist momentan in der Wutphase ihrer Trauerarbeit. Der einzige zu dem sie wirklich nett ist, ist mein Bruder Robert, ihr Freund. Alle andere pflaumt sie regelmäßig an, abgesehen von Jeremy, der ihr Paroli bietet. Ruhen Sie sich ein wenig aus, ich zeige Ihnen später alles."

„Nennen Sie mich Ginny und sagen Sie bitte du."

„Gerne Ginny, ich bin Vicky."

„Bis später Vicky."

Am Fenster stehend schaute Ginny hinaus. Eine Spionin … dieser Gedanke ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie würde sich nicht länger in ihr Schicksal fügen. Sie würde weiter Kämpfen. Harrys Zeit mochte vorüber sein, doch der Kampf nicht zu Ende! Voldemort hatte keine Horcruxe mehr. Er war so angreifbar wie noch nie und wie sie heute gesehen hatte, lebte der Widerstand. Sie würden einen Weg finden.

Sie sah an sich hinab und strich sich über ihren flachen Bauch, der noch nichts über ihren Zustand verriet.

„Sei nicht böse kleiner Mensch. Ich weiß, es ist heftig den Tod deines Vaters zu planen, doch glaube mir, es ist besser, wenn du ihn nicht kennen lernst. Er mag früher ein armes Kind gewesen sein, doch mit den Jahren der Jugend hat er seine Menschlichkeit verloren."

„Mit wem sprichst du?" Ginny wirbelte herum und funkelte den Eindringling wütend an.

„Noch nie etwas von anklopfen gehört, Mr. Lawston?"

Jeremy Lawston lächelte breit. „Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken, Mrs. Malfoy, für den Fall dass Sie eingeschlafen sein sollten."

„Wir können gerne bei der persönlichen Anrede bleiben. Ansonsten, ich heiße Ginny."

„Nun gut, mein Name ist Jeremy. Aber mit wem hast du geredet?", hakte er nach.

„Nur mit mir selbst", suchte Ginny eine Ausflucht.

Jeremys Lippen kräuselten sich, dann fuhr er sich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe und maß Ginny. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht behaupten, du wärst besonders groß, doch dass du dich ‚kleiner Mensch' nennst …"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, wie ich mich nenne!", gab Ginny wütend zurück. Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augen.

„Und der Tod wessen Vater wird geplant?"

tbc


	13. Kapitel 12

Hallo liebe Leser, zuerst einmal, tut es mir sehr leid, dass ich so lange nichts hoch geladen habe. Der Stress nimmt momentan kein Ende. Doch hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel. Diesmal werde ich eure lieben Reviews leider nicht kommentieren, ich hoffe ihr seit nicht böse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„_Nun gut, mein Name ist Jeremy. Aber mit wem hast du geredet?", hakte er nach._

„_Nur mit mir selbst", suchte Ginny eine Ausflucht._

_Jeremys Lippen kräuselten sich, dann fuhr er sich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe und maß Ginny. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht behaupten du wärst besonders groß, doch dass du dich ‚kleiner Mensch' nennst…"_

„_Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, wie ich mich nenne!", gab Ginny wütend zurück. Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augen._

„_Und der Tod wessen Vater wird geplant?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 12**

Ginny verschluckte sich an den Worten, die sie auf der Zunge hatte. Ein ärgerlicher leichter Hustenreiz legte sich auf siekratzte in ihrem Hals und die junge Hexe konnte ihn nicht unterdrücken. Jeremy Lawston trat an den Tisch und schenkte aus einem gläsernen Krug Wasser in einen Becher. Wortlos reichte er es ihr.

Räuspernd nahm Ginny das Wasser und trank. „Danke."

„Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, können wir ja etwas herumgehen. Ich zeige dir das Haus."

„Deine Schwester Vicky hat es mir schon angeboten."

„Hast du Angst vor mir?" Ein selbstgefälliges, aber nicht unsympathisches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Ich kenne Männer, die einschüchternder sind", antwortete sie kühl.

„Gehen wir? Oder soll ich meine Schwester holen?"

„Ich werde es auch so überleben."

Sie gingen aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang. „Sagst du mir jetzt, wen du zu ermorden planst?"

„So schnell gibst du nicht auf Jeremy, oder?"

„Du lenkst schon wieder ab", sagte er sanft tadelnd.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass ich nichts sagen werde und du nicht aufgeben wirst mich zu fragen?"

Der junge Zauberer grinste breit und nickte leicht.

„Ist eure Sitzung schon zu Ende?", fragte Ginny, die ihre Neugierde auf den Ausgang dieser Besprechung nicht länger zügeln konnte.

Jeremys dunkles herzliches Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht so unbeteiligt geklungen hatte, wie sie es beabsichtigte..

„Die Sitzung wurde auf morgen verschoben. Sie wollen den ganzen Orden einberufen, bei der Wichtigkeit des Themas."

„Jeremy? Oh, Ginny." Vicky trat direkt vor ihnen auf den Flur und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie ihren Bruder mit der jungen Hexe sah.

„Da unser Gast nicht schlafen konnte, dachte ich mir, sie würde vielleicht unser Haus kennen lernen wollen."

„Das wollte ich doch tun/Ich wollte sie doch herumführen", antwortete sie trotzig.

„Und sie unauffällig ausquetschen? Du kleine neugierige Hexe!", frotzelte ihr Bruder.

„Ich würde behaupten wollen, das liegt bei euch in der Familie." Ginny grinste den Zauberer breit an und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Nase.

„Ich lass euch dann alleine, viel Spaß." Jeremys Stimme klang etwas verschnupft, ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er.

„Ist er jetzt sauer?", fragte Ginny, die über seine Reaktion etwas erschrocken war.

„Versuche erst gar nicht Jeremy verstehen zu wollen. Ich kenne ihn seit meiner Geburt und werde auch nicht schlau aus ihm."

Vicky kicherte. Zuerst verzog Ginny ihr Gesicht nur zu einem breiten Grinsen, dann gluckste auch sie los. Vicky Lawston führte sie durch das Haus. Ginny mochte das offene und herzliche Mädchen vom ersten Augenblick an.

Selbst im Erdgeschoss des alten Gebäudes mit den dicken Wänden war es unangenehm warm. Ginny schwitzte in ihrer Robe.

„Ist dir in dem dicken Ding nicht zu warm? Soll ich dir Sommersachen borgen? Allerdings werden sie dir zu groß sein." Es war, als hätte Vicky ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Gerne, Vicky, ich schmelze anderenfalls noch."

Kichernd gingen die Hexen wieder nach oben. Vicky hatte ein hübsches kleines Zimmer mit bunt zusammengewürfeltem Inventar. Es erinnerte sie an den Fuchsbau. Die Erinnerung stach in ihre Brust wie ein Dolch aus Eis. Das Rumpeln, als Vicky in ihrem Schrank wühlte, lenkte Ginny zum Glück ab. Sie wollte jetzt nicht nachdenken, sich nicht erinnern. Die braunhaarige junge Frau streckte ihren Kopf um die Ecke und grinste: „Lieber ein Kleid oder Hosen und Top?"

„Äh, ich weiß nicht recht…"

„Bevor ich es vergesse, willst du nachher mitkommen? Wir gehen an einen nahe gelegenen See schwimmen."

„Ja gerne! Natürlich…", Ginny stockte. „Werden sie mich denn mitgehen lassen?"

„Ich rede mit Daddy. Er gibt bestimmt nach. Notfalls können wir ja den Spielverderber mitnehmen, der dann auf dich aufpassen kann. Bikini oder Badeanzug?"

„Was? Was ist denn ein Bikini? Und wer ist der ‚Spielverderber'?"

Vicky lachte laut los und versuchte dann sich zu beruhigen, was allerdings in einem albernen Gackern endete. Sie holte zwei kleine Fetzen Stoff aus dem Schrank und zeigte sie Ginny. „Ich meine Jeremy mit Spielverderber und das, meine Liebe, ist ein Bikini. Eigentlich ein Badeanzug ohne das Mittelteil. Willst du ihn anprobieren?"

Die Bademode nehmend, drehte Ginny den Stoff hilflos in den Händen. Das sollte alles sein? Das war höchstens Unterwäsche. So konnte man doch nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Vicky sah den kritischen Blick, mit dem die Hexe das Kleidungsstück musterte.

„Probier ihn doch wenigstens an. Ich trage auch einen und ich habe nicht so eine gute Figur wie du."

Im Badezimmer zog Ginny sich aus und schlüpfte in den schwarzblauen Bikini. Kritisch musterte sie sich im Spiegel. Es sah gar nicht schlecht aus. Vicky hatte die Größe angepasst, es sah richtig gut aus. Dann zog sie das hellgrüne Sommerkleid an. Es war ebenfalls etwas verkleinert und Ginny betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild, sah wie der sanfte Stoff ihre Figur umschmeichelte.

Zufrieden trat sie mit einem Bündel zusammengelegter Kleider unter dem Arm wieder in Vickys Zimmer.

„Wow! Bei Merlins Bart, du siehst… mein lieber Mann! Komm, wir fragen meinen Dad."

Die braunhaarige Hexe verschwand mit einem weiteren Bikini im Badezimmer. Als sie zurückkam, gingen sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinab. Unten zog Vicky ihre neue Freundin am Arm hinter sich her bis in die Küche. Dort standen Mr. und Mrs. Lawston. Sie spülte und ihr Mann trocknete ab.

„Was wollt ihr beiden?"

„Nichts, Mum. Wie kommst du…"

„Rück' mit deiner Frage heraus, Vicky! Euch beiden ist auf Meilen anzusehen, dass ihr etwas vorhabt", erklärte Maggie Lawston und bedachte ihre Tochter mit einem abwartenden Blick.

„Wir gehen gleich an den Badesee und… und wir wollten… also kann Ginny mitkommen?"

„Wir sollen unseren ‚Besuch' einfach so draußen herum laufen lassen?", warf ihr Vater ein.

„Wir sind doch genug, um auf sie aufzupassen."

„Nein!", entschied Mr. Lawston.

„Und wenn wir Jeremy mitnehmen?" Vickys Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll.

„Seit wann geht Jeremy mit euch schwimmen?"

„Oh Mum, dann soll der Langweiler ein Buch mitnehmen und im Schatten lesen", maulte ihre Tochter.

Mr. Lawston seufzte und gab nach. „Wenn Jeremy einwilligt, dann könnt ihr Mrs. Malfoy mitnehmen, aber nur dann!"

Seine Frau stieß ihn in die Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch noch bevor ihre Eltern es sich anders überlegen konnten, zerrte Vicky Ginny nach draußen. Im Flur sahen sie prompt Jeremy. Vicky grinste hinterlistig.

„Jeremy, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Mittag Lust hast, mit uns schwimmen zu gehen."

Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann drehte sich um und er musterte Ginny kurz, dann zuckten seine Augen zu seiner Schwester.

„Sonst wollt ihr mich doch auch nicht dabei haben,. Was für einen Grund sollte es geben mich zu fragen?"

„Wenn du nicht mitgehst, lässt Dad Ginny nicht mitgehen."

„Oh, diesmal gleich die Wahrheit? Bist du krank?" Vicky schnitt ihrem Bruder eine Grimasse. „Würdest du gerne schwimmen gehen, Ginny?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht mitzukommen, gerne. Doch solltest du auf der Hut sein, schließlich musst du die böse Todesserbraut bewachen", kokettierte Ginny, beschwingt durch die Normalität hier im Hause.

„Das werde ich schon schaffen. Wann wollt ihr los?"

„In fünfzehn Minuten?", sagte Vicky und grinste. „Neville, Bob und Kathy kommen nach draußen."

„Ich bin gleich da. Ich ziehe mich nur um."

Jeremy eilte die Treppe hinauf. Verwundert sah Vicky ihrem Bruder nach.

„Was ist denn in den gefahren? Anscheinend ist es sogar ihm zu warm." Sie zuckte die Schultern und lächelte Ginny an. „Lass uns nach draußen gehen."

Vor der Tür saßen Robert, Kathy und Neville auf der Treppe. Eine große Tasche und mehrere Liegetuchrollen lagen auf den Stufen. Vicky setzte sich neben Neville und küsste ihn auf die Wange, prompt lief er rot an. „Wir warten noch auf Jeremy."

„Er kommt mit? Schön. Geht es dir gut Ginny?", Nevilles Lächeln wärmte Ginnys Inneres. Sein Anblick war wie eine Reise in eine längst vergangene, heilere Welt.

„Was macht _die_ denn hier?", schnaubte Kathy und löste sich von Robert, gegen den sie gelehnt saß.

„Ginny wird mit uns kommen", erwiderte Vicky ungehalten.

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht mit Halbblütern und Squibs ihre Zeit zu verbringen. Auch noch mit Muggeln den Badesee teilen ... ich hoffe, sie bekommt keinen Ausschlag!"

„Keine Angst, ich kenne genügend Heilzauber gegen Ausschlag", bemerkte Ginny kühl.

„Oh, und von Halblütern bekommt sie keinen Ausschlag, sonst hätte sie schon längst welchen", Vicky funkelte Kathy wütend an.

„Ihr könnt ruhig weiterhin so tun, als wäre sie eine von uns! Aber sie ist es nicht!" Kathy stand auf und sah Robert auffordernd an. Der große kräftige junge Mann erhob sich seufzend und ließ sich von seiner Freundin wegziehen.

„Ihr seid Halblüter? Deshalb ist euer Haus voller Muggeldinge. Mein Dad wäre begeistert gewesen", seufzte Ginny.

„Unser Dad ist ein Muggel. Also bin ich ein Halbblut und Robert ein Squib", erklärte die braunhaarige Hexe.

„Zählst du Jeremy nicht mit, oder ist er dir zu langweilig?", scherzte Ginny.

„Jeremy ist mein Halbbruder. Meine Mum war schwanger, als sie Dad kennen lernte. Soviel ich weiß, ist sein Dad ein Zauberer. Mum spricht nicht darüber. Aber so ernst und unnahbar wie er manchmal ist, muss er einer sehr alten und sehr langweiligen Zaubererfamilie entstammen", gackerte Vicky los.

„Du kannst echt fies sein, Schatz", tadelte Neville.

„Entschuldige Nev", lächelte Vicky und beugte sich zu ihm. Grinsend sah Ginny zur Seite, um dem küssenden Paar etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Doch da war sie die Einzige.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht benehmen oder in euer Zimmer gehen?", schnarrte eine Stimme von der Tür aus herunter.

Dort stand Jeremy in einer dunklen Leinenhose und einem kurzen Hemd.

„Seht ihr, was ich meine?", schnaubte Vicky und stand auf.

Gut gelaunt, bis auf Kathy, die immer noch schmollte, liefen die sechs bis zu einem Feldweg, in den sie einbogen und dessen Verlauf sie eine Weile folgten. Neville trug die Tasche und Jeremy hatte sich mit Robert um die Liegetücher gekümmert. Durch ein kleines Pappelwäldchen kamen sie an einen See. An dessen Ufern tummelten sich schon einige Jugendliche und Familien mit kleinen Kindern.

Die sechs suchten sich einen freien Platz und rollten die Decken aus. Dann entkleideten sie sich. Gehemmt entledigte sich Ginny ihres Kleides. Sich vor all diesen Menschen in diesen knappen Kleidungsstücken zu zeigen...

Unsicher sah sie sich um, doch keiner der Anwesenden schien sich an ihrem Bikini zu stören und so wurde sie sicherer. Nur Neville sah sie mit großen Augen an, was ihm einen recht festen Rippenstoß seiner Freundin einbrachte/eintrug. Er gab ihr einen Entschuldigungskuss und grinste dann etwas dämlich. Beruhigt bemerkte Ginny, dass die beiden anderen Hexen ebenfalls diese knappe Badebekleidung anhatten. Robert und Neville trugen Shorts. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Jeremy beim Ausziehen zu. Man sah ihm an der Figur an, dass er älter war als Neville und Robert. Er hatte sehr helle Haut und die schwarzen Haare an seinem Körper stachen hervor. Nicht viele, doch einige auf den Armen, Beinen, der Brust und eine feine Linie vom Nabel hinab zum Hosenbund. Er war schlank, doch Ginny konnte deutlich das Muskelspiel unter seiner Haut sehen. Als er seine Hose auszog, kamen ein paar klassische schwarze Sportbadehosen zum Vorschein. Sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn anstarrte und sah schnell zu Vicky und Neville hinüber.

„Wer zuletzt im Wasser ist", brüllte Vicky und rannte los.

Die Gruppe folgte ihr und nacheinander klatschten die Körper ins kühle Nass. Nur Jeremy ging langsam vor und kühlte sich zuerst ab. Vicky tauchte auf und spritzte ihren großen Bruder nass.

„Komm jetzt rein, du Memme! Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Jeremy ahmte mit der Hand einen plappernden Mund nach und war endlich auch im Wasser angekommen. Eine Weile alberten die sechs herum. Dann verließen sie das erfrischende Nass. Sie legten sich auf ihre Tücher und es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Pärchen fingen an zu knutschen. Eine Weile ignorierte Ginny sie, dann beschloss sie ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

Auf einigen glatten Felsen saßen oder lagen Jugendliche. Ginny suchte sich einen freien Platz und setzte sich auf die warmen Steine. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich ganz darauf lag, so heiß war der Untergrund.

Nicht lange und ein schlaksiger junger Mann setzte sich neben sie.

„Hi, ich bin Mickey und du?" Dabei streckte er seine langen, dünnen Beine aus und rückte ein Stück näher zu Ginny.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge."

„Bist du alleine hier?", fragte der Junge weiter.

„Bist du neugierig?"

„Bist ein bisschen spröde, oder? Du solltest dir einen richtigen Mann suchen." Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass er sich für einen solchen hielt.

„Mickey, du bist so ein Idiot!", rief eines der Mädchen von oben und kicherte.

„Ich kann deiner Freundin nur recht geben und nun nimm gefälligst deine Hand von meinem Oberschenkel, sonst werde ich ungemütlich."

Der Muggel grinste breit und ließ seine Hand liegen, schob sie sogar noch ein Stück weiter nach oben.

„Wenn du deine Flosse noch ein Stück weiter nach oben schiebst, ertränke ich dich im See! Nimm deine Pfoten von meiner Freundin", grollte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihr und als Ginny den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah sie in Jeremys Furcht einflößende Grimasse.

Während sie ihn amüsiert und fragend ansah, zog der junge Muggel erschrocken seine Hand von ihrem Bein. Unstet blickte Mickey Jeremy an, der seine Augenbrauen beeindruckend über den schmalen Augen zusammengezogen hatte.

„Wusste nicht, dass sie einen Freund hat", nuschelte Mickey und trollte sich schleunigst von dannen.

„Du kannst wieder aus der Wäsche schauen wie ein normaler Mensch, Jeremy, der Kleine ist weg." Ginny lächelte.

„Wie konntest du einfach weggehen? Ich soll auf dich aufpassen!", zischte Jeremy wütend.

„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass ich Körperkontakt zu dir halten muss", antwortete Ginny pikiert. Vicky hatte Recht, ihr Bruder konnte einem von einer Sekunde zur nächsten die Laune verderben.

„Dir hätte etwas passieren können!", klagte der Zauberer.

„Oder ich hätte fliehen können, meinst du", fauchte Ginny.

Wütend sprang sie auf die Füße und eilte zurück zu ihrem Liegeplatz. Missmutig brummend setzte sie sich neben Neville auf das Liegetuch. Fragend sah der junge Longbottom von Ginny zu Vicky und wieder zurück.

„Jeremy", seufzte Vicky und verdrehte die Augen.

tbc


	14. Kapitel 13

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1 135135232 16 0 262144 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arabic Transparent"; mso-font-charset:178; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:8193 0 0 0 64 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1 135135232 16 0 262144 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; mso-fareast-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 2.0cm 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Ich wünsche allen meinen Lesern ein friedvolles und geruhsames Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins nächste Jahr. Das ich euch manchmal so lange warten ließ, tut mir sehr leid, ich versuche mich zu bessern, doch leider ist mein Reallife momentan sehr stressig. Nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und vielleicht lasst ihr mir, vielleicht auch die Schwarzleser, ein Geschenk da … ein kleines Review.

„_Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass ich Körperkontakt zu dir halten muss", antwortete Ginny pikiert. Vicky hatte Recht, ihr Bruder konnte einem von einer Sekunde zur nächsten die Laune verderben._

„_Dir hätte etwas passieren können!", klagte der Zauberer._

„_Oder ich hätte fliehen können meinst du", fauchte Ginny._

_Wütend sprang sie auf die Füße und eilte zurück zu ihrem Liegeplatz. Missmutig brummend setzte sie sich neben Neville auf das Liegetuch. Fragend sah der junge Longbottom von Ginny zu Vicky und wieder zurück._

„_Jeremy", seufzte Vicky und verdrehte die Augen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 13**

Aufgebracht starrte Ginny auf den See. Sie beobachtete einen Mann, der mit seiner Tochter im Wasser planschte. Das kleine Mädchen krähte und klammerte sich an ihrem Schwimmring fest. Unbewusst dachte Ginny darüber nach, ob mit dem Kind in ihrem Bauch auch jemand so ausgelassen spielen würde? Zwei sehr unterschiedliche Gefühle machten sich in ihr breit. Einerseits hatte sie Angst, Angst wie es weitergehen würde, Angst um ihr Kind. Andererseits… dieser Anblick des Sees und der glücklichen Menschen war für Ginny wie ein Fenster in eine Welt, die sie verloren geglaubt hatte, eine Welt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Neville und Vicky rannten kichernd wieder ins Wasser. Ginny bemerkte, dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte. Sie wusste, wer es war, auch ohne sich umzusehen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so zickig war", sagte sie leise.

„Nein, dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich war zu heftig, doch ich hatte mich umgedreht und du warst verschwunden… ich…"

„Du hattest Angst, ich wäre abgehauen", stellte Ginny emotionslos fest.

„Ja, hatte ich", gab er zu. „Es tut mir leid."

„Gehst du noch mal mit ins Wasser?", fragte Ginny plötzlich, sie wollte nicht streiten und auch nicht traurig sein. Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt sei kein Frosch, sonst muss dich irgendwann eine Prinzessin küssen und Prinzessinnen sind dünn gesät. Also komm."

Sie stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er sie und folgte ihr ins Wasser/ließ sich von ihr ins Wasser ziehen. Nach einigen Schwimmzügen spürte Ginny Hände an ihrem Hinterkopf und gleich darauf wurde sie unter Wasser gedrückt. Japsend tauchte sie wieder auf und sah Neville, der auf der Stelle schwimmend lachte. Sie stieß einen Schwall Wasser in sein Gesicht, so dass er sich daran verschluckte und paddelnd husten musste. Dann spritze Neville mit Wasser, traf jedoch anstatt Ginny Robert, der schräg hinter ihr schwamm. Dieser führte einen Gegenangriff durch und traf Vicky. Eine regelrechte Wasserschlacht entbrannte.

Bald schon keuchte Ginny vor Anstrengung und Luftmangel. Ein weiterer Wasserschwall traf ihr Gesicht, als Arme ihre Taille packten. Beherzt griff auch sie zu und schlang ihre Arme um ein Genick. Ganz nah zog sie sich an ihren Gegner ran, um ihn mit ihrem Gewicht nach unten zu drücken. Endlich hatte sie das Seewasser aus ihren Augen geblinzelt und sah in braune Augen. Ganz nah vor ihr war Jeremys Gesicht. Sie sah das dunkle Braun, das kaum den Übergang von der Iris zur Pupille erkennen ließ. Sie spürte seinen stoßweisen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und härter. Beinahe trommelte es gegen ihre Brust. Sie genoss den Kontrast zwischen der Kühle des Wassers und dem heißen Körper, der sie an sich drückte. In den Wassertropfen auf seinen langen Wimpern glänzten die Sonnenstrahlen und sein Mund stand etwas offen. Ginny schluckte hart und hatte das Gefühl sich in diesem Augenblick zu verlieren.

Ein Räuspern von Neville riss sie auf ihrer Trance. Schnell stieß sie sich ein Stück von Jeremy weg und schwamm dann, ohne einen der Gruppe anzusehen, ans Ufer. Auf ihrem Laken sitzend schaute sie nicht auf, als die anderen sich zu ihr gesellten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Kathy, die ihr bitterböse Blicke zuwarf, und dann setzte sich Neville neben sie. Er stieß mit seiner Schulter an ihre. Als sie ihn ansah, grinste er dermaßen dämlich, dass auch Ginny lachen musste.

„Wir sollten uns wieder auf den Weg machen", sagte Vicky amüsiert und packte die Sachen zusammen.

Während des gesamten Weges schwieg Jeremy und vermied es Ginny an, ja sogar nur in ihre Richtung, zu sehen. Vicky amüsierte sich königlich über ihren Bruder, doch sie schwieg ebenfalls, wofür Ginny ihr mehr als dankbar war. Im Haus angekommen sah sich Ginny Mad Eye Moody, Benjamin Burns und Nathan Lawston gegenüber. Die drei Männer sahen Ginny abschätzend an.

„Kinder, ihr geht nach oben, wir haben etwas mit Mrs. Malfoy zu besprechen", ordnete Mr. Lawston an. „Neville, Jeremy, ihr könnt selbstverständlich bleiben, als Mitglieder des Ordens."

Murrend verzogen sich die anderen Jugendlichen nach oben. Vicky warf Ginny mitleidige und doch auch aufmunternde Blicke zu. Mr. Lawston geleitete die kleine Gruppe in das Wohnzimmer. Mad Eye, Mr. Burns und Jeremy setzten sich auf die Sessel. Neville blieb neben Ginny stehen, um ihr Beistand zu gewähren. Als er merkte, dass sie vor Aufregung zitterte, nahm er ihre Hand in die seine und drückte sie etwas.

„Keine Angst, Ginny", brummte Mad Eye gutmütig und sein normales Auge funkelte warm. „Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um den Plan in die Realität umzusetzen."

„Wel… welchen Plan?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Du musst dir jetzt überlegen, ob du als Spionin arbeiten willst, Kind. Wir haben eine Idee, wie wir dein Hiersein verschleiern können. Doch wir werden sie dir erst erklären, wenn du zustimmst."

Ginny sah den alten Auroren schief von der Seite an. „Das ist doch mal eine tolle Wahl. Ihr sperrt mich bis in alle Ewigkeit weg oder ich muss einem Plan zustimmen, von dem ich vorher nichts weiß", sagte Ginny trotzig.

Mad Eye lachte rau. „Gesprochen wie deine Mutter."

Tränen füllten Ginnys Augen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er es gut gemeint hatte, verwünschte sie ihn für diese Worte.

„Na, jetzt aber nicht weinen", bemerkte Mad Eye etwas hilflos.

„Schon gut. Also schön, ich werde es machen. Ich werde Spionin für den Widerstand…

ABER alle, die mir dabei helfen bekommen Generalamnestie!"

„Wen hast du denn dabei im Sinn?", fragte Mad Eye neugierig.

„Nun, vielleicht meinen Mann und meine Schwiegermutter…"

„Malfoys", brummte Mad Eye abfällig.

„Genauso wie ich", tadelte sie ihn.

Der Ex-Auror schnaubte, doch dann lächelte er. Sein vernarbtes und unvollständiges Gesicht verzerrte sich noch mehr. „Deine Bedingung hatten wir erwartet."

„Und wir haben beschlossen, sie zu akzeptieren", fügte Burns hinzu.

Ginny lächelte erleichtert. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kamen Dädalus Diggle und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ihnen folgte ein Mann, der merkwürdig durchschnittlich aussah. Er war groß und doch unauffällig, er schien nicht alt und doch hatte er langes weißes Haar und einen weißen Bart, der links und rechts zu langen Zöpfen geflochten war. Das Faszinierendste an ihm waren allerdings die Augen. Sie waren so hellblau, dass sie beinahe weiß aussahen… wie gefrorenes Wasser.

Der Fremde musterte Ginny mit absolut ausdrucksloser Miene. Dädalus Diggle quasselte los: „Ah, da ist unsere kleine Spionin." Dann trat der alte Zauberer näher zu Ginny und sagte leise: „Bist du dir ganz sicher? Es könnte gefährlich werden und du bist ganz alleine in der Grube der Schlangen."

„Das wird schon klappen. Nur weiß ich noch nicht, wie ich Kontakt halten soll…"

„Das ist auch nicht Ihre Angelegenheit", bemerkte der merkwürdige Fremde. Die einzige Regung in dessen Gesicht kam durch die Muskeln, die er anspannte, um den Mund zu bewegen.

„Da es hier um meinen Hals geht, wäre es doch nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn ich über solch belanglose Dinge Bescheid wüsste."

Die eisblauen Augen sahen sie kurz an und Ginny war, als würde ihr Inneres gefrieren. Wenn er eine schwarze Kutte getragen hätte, hätte sie gewettet, er wäre ein Dementor.

„Gabriel, du machst unserer Mrs. Malfoy ja Angst", sagte Mad Eye und lächelte Ginny aufmunternd zu. „Darf ich euch vorstellen Mrs. Ginevra Molly Malfoy geborene Weasley, dies ist Mr. Gabriel Edward Young, Au…"

„Nicht doch… nicht im Ernst... der Gabriel E. Young? Der Autor von ‚Die Kunst Gedanken zu verwalten – Legilimens für Könner'?", platzte es aus Ginny heraus.

„Woher kennst du solche Bücher?" Mr. Youngs Stimme klang immer noch völlig emotionslos.

„Ich habe es in der Verbotenen Abteilung gesehen und hineingelesen."

Mad Eye räusperte sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Mr. Lawston lächelte verstehend, dann bot er allen Sitzplätze an. Nachdem jeder der Anwesenden eine Tasse Tee in der Hand hielt, begann Mad Eye den Plan zu erklären:

„Gabriel hat sich nach dem Sieg dessen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, unserer Sache angeschlossen. Wir haben durch ihn schon einige interessante Dinge von gefangenen Todessern erfahren.

Er hat sich bereit erklärt, dich in die Grundlagen der Legilimentik und Okklumentik einzuführen. Außerdem wird er eine Barriere in deinem Kopf errichten, die es dir ermöglicht, deine Zeit hier zu verbergen, und er wird eine gefälschte Erinnerung als Tarnung in deinen Kopf setzen."

Ginnys Augen waren immer größer geworden. Fassungslos sah sie den Ex-Auror an.

„Etwas unreflektiert ausgedrückt hat Alastor Recht. Wir sollten so bald als möglich beginnen." Mr. Young sah Ginny nicht einmal an, während er redete.

„Ihr könnt gleich nach der Besprechung beginnen, sofern Ginny das möchte. Auch das Problem mit der Nachrichtenübermittlung haben wir geklärt. Du bekommst ein Tagebuch. Du führst es wie ein gewöhnliches. Doch die zu übermittelnde Botschaft schreibst du mit deinem Blut. Die Worte werden aus deinem Buch verschwinden und in einem Buch hier beim Orden erscheinen. So können wir es lesen. Wir können dir auf die gleiche Weise antworten. Nach dem Lesen lassen sich die Botschaften mit einem einfachen Zauber unwiederbringlich entfernen. Falls du bei einem Notfall schnelle Hilfe brauchst, schicke deinen Patronus", erklärte Mad Eye.

„Sie beherrscht den Patronus?" Zum ersten Mal schien Gabriel Young wirklich Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

„Seit meinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts. Harry hat ihn uns in der DA beigebracht…" Tränen brachen aus ihren Augen, als sie an diese Zeit dachte. Eine Zeit, die ihr so weit entfernt vorkam, wie das Leben einer anderen.

„Nachdem nun alles geklärt ist, können wir anfangen. Ich bitte alle Unbeteiligten den Raum zu verlassen. Ziehen Sie Ihren Zauberstab Mrs. Malfoy." Young fasste in seine Tasche und zog seinen.

„Ich… ich habe meinen Stab nicht."

„Wie bitte?", fragte der Legilimentiker ungläubig.

Mr. Burns räusperte sich. „Den hat Emmelda ihr in der Nokturngasse abgenommen. Sie hat beide Stäbe dort gelassen. Macnair war ja tot und Mrs. Malfoy…" Er verstummte und sah Ginny entschuldigend an.

Jeremy war schon zur Tür gegangen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Wenn Ginny mit meinem Zauberstab zurechtkommt, dann kann sie ihn gerne benutzen."

Er erntete einige ungläubige Blicke, die er aber geflissentlich ignorierte. Der junge Zauberer stieß sich von der Tür ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, und reichte Ginny den Zauberstab. Dankbar lächelnd nahm sie ihn an und ließ zur Probe eine Lampe schweben.

„Danke, er funktioniert großartig. Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn mir geben willst?"

„Nimm und mach nicht so viele Worte!", entgegnete er unwirsch.

Wenig später stand Ginny alleine in diesem Zimmer, mit dem merkwürdigen Gabriel Young im Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich trotz Robe und Zauberstab so nackt wie ein Neugeborenes. Unsicher trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und beobachtete den Zauberer. Der stand seelenruhig da, mit erhobenem Zauberstab und es war nicht einmal zu erkennen, ob er etwas vorhatte oder nicht.

„Ich werde versuchen in Ihren Geist vorzudringen und Sie werden mich abblocken. Oder zumindest versuchen, es zu tun."

Unsicher sah sie zu dem Mann vor ihr. Er war erschreckend. Noch nie hatte Ginny einen Menschen gesehen, der so wenige Emotionen zeigte. Sogar Snape hatte man ansehen können, wenn er sich ärgerte oder misstrauisch war. Doch dieser Kerl sah wie eine Wachsfigur aus.

Sie hörte nur noch wie er „Legilimens" sagte und dann rasten auch schon ihre Erinnerungen an ihr vorbei. Szenen aus ihrer Kindheit, Hogwarts, dem Endkampf… Harrys Tod. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, sie bekam Panik, sie drohte zu ersticken.

Als Ginny ihre Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie auf dem Rücken und blickte an die Decke. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Gabriel Young am Fenster stehen und hinausschauen. Ginny räusperte sich und der Zauberer drehte den Kopf.

„Nachdem Sie wieder wach sind, sollten sie sich entscheiden, ob Sie tatsächlich etwas lernen möchten. Denn Sie haben mir soeben nicht den geringsten Widerstand entgegengesetzt. Ich werde nicht meine Zeit vergeuden, wenn Sie kein Engagement zeigen."

Ginny rappelte sich wieder auf und stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Doch weshalb sollte ein Lehrer seinem Schüler auch sagen, was er zu tun hat."

„Sarkasmus ist auf alle Fälle keine geeignete Abwehrreaktion!"

„Aber eine befriedigende", konterte Ginny genervt.

„Machen Sie sich bereit."

Erneut drang Young ungehindert in Ginnys Kopf und suchte verschiedene Erinnerungen auf. Dann kam er zu der Stelle, an der Ginny erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Erneut wallte Panik in ihr auf, wenn er herausbekam, dass sie das Kind des dunklen Lords in sich trug… sie versteifte sich und durch ihre Gedanken donnerte ein lautes „RAUS!"

Das darauf folgende Krachen riss sie endgültig in die Realität zurück. Erschrocken bemerkte Ginny, dass Young so heftig rückwärts gegen die Tür geflogen war, dass er das Türblatt durchschlagen hatte und im Flur lag. Schnell sammelten sich die Hausbewohner, die der Lärm aufgeschreckt hatte, um den am Boden liegenden Zauberer.

„Was hat sie mit ihm getan? Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, sie ist gefährlich! Er ist bestimmt tot", wetterte Kathy los.

Nathan Lawston und Benjamin Burns kümmerten sich um den Verletzten. Mad Eye beugte sich kurz über ihn und fing dann schallend an zu lachen. Die wütenden Blicke der anderen ignorierend bog er sich förmlich. Als der Bewusstlose zu sich kam und hustend nach Luft rang, polterte Mad Eye los: „Hat die kleine Mrs. dich umgehauen?" Er lachte wieder, dann wurde er ruhiger. „Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass dich jemand so abgewehrt hat, Gabriel."

Mühsam rappelte sich Young auf und wieder war seinem Gesicht keine Regung anzusehen. Nur sein Atem ging noch etwas schwer und stoßweise.

„Danke, aber es geht mir gut", sagte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Würdet ihr uns bitte wieder alleine lassen."

Mad Eye zwinkerte Ginny verschwörerisch zu und ging dann wieder von dannen, nicht ohne ein unverschämt breites Grinsen im Gesicht zu tragen. Nach und nach gingen auch die anderen und schließlich stand Ginny wieder alleine mit Gabriel Young in dem/im Zimmer.

„Wir sollten noch etwas an Ihrem Fingerspitzengefühl arbeiten."

„Ah, Sie sind zufrieden mit meinem Ergebnis?"

Ohne auf ihre Spitze zu reagieren sprach er erneut „Legilimens" und Ginny spürte seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Kopf. Sie folgte ihm und erst, als er sich erneut in die Erinnerungen, die das Kind beinhalteten, vertiefen wollte, hinderte sie ihn mit einem energischen „Nein" daran. Mr. Young verließ ihren Kopf und sah sie anerkennend an.

„Das reicht für einen Tag. Morgen werden wir uns daran machen eine unsichtbare Barriere in ihrem Kopf aufzubauen und ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie Sie kompromittierende Gedanken dahinter verbergen können. Für die Zeit Ihrer ‚Entführung' werde ich eine Erinnerung konstruieren.

Zusätzlich werden wir versuchen Ihnen beizubringen etwas unauffälliger den Geist eines Eindringlings abzuweisen oder umzuleiten." Kaum hatte er geendet, verließ Young ohne weitere Worte den Raum.

Erschöpft setzte sich Ginny einfach auf den Boden. Jeremys Zauberstab glitt ihr aus der Hand und rollte ein Stück über den Boden. Ihre Arme zitterten und ihr Kopf hing hilflos auf ihrer Brust. Erst die Berührung einer Hand auf ihrer Wange gab ihr die Kraft wieder aufzusehen. Jeremy kniete neben ihr und lächelte.

„Ich bringe dich nach oben in dein Zimmer. Dort schläft es sich besser als hier auf dem harten Boden."

Sanft zog er sie auf die Füße. Während Ginny ihren Arm um seinen Hals legte, fasste er sie um die Taille und führte sie die Treppe hinauf. Langsam legte er Ginny auf das Bett und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch. Mit einer Schüssel, deren dampfender Inhalt würzig roch, trat er wieder an das Bett.

„Eine Hühnersuppe. Meine Mum meinte, eine stärkende Mahlzeit täte dir gut. Du solltest danach versuchen etwas zu schlafen."

Ergeben nickte Ginny und griff nach dem Löffel, um zu essen. Jeremy ging und Ginny aß etwas von der Suppe. Sie schmeckte lecker, fast so gut wie die ihrer Mutter. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, der Löffel fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Ginny kugelte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Sie erwachte erst wieder, als draußen die Vögel sangen und die Sonne aufging. Verwirrt sah Ginny um sich um. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend und die Nacht verschlafen. Mühsam streckte sie ihre klammen Glieder. Aus dem Bett geklettert strich sie ihre Robe glatt. Dann sah sie Wäsche und eine frische Sommerrobe auf einem der Sessel liegen. Sie nahm die Kleidung und suchte ein Badezimmer. Die zweite Tür, die erste war ein Wandschrank, war ein Treffer. Unter der Brause schloss sie die Augen und genoss das Prasseln der Tropfen auf ihrer Haut, genoss die massierende Wirkung des Wassers.

Geduscht und in frischen Kleidern ging sie schließlich die Treppe hinunter. Vorsichtig streckte sie den Kopf in die Küche, dort stand Maggie Lawston und brühte Tee.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie. „Die anderen sind im Esszimmer. Warten Sie noch einen Moment, dann können wir gemeinsam dorthin gehen."

Gerade füllte sie den Tee in eine Porzellankanne. Zusammen gingen die beiden Hexen zu Frühstückstisch. Mr. Lawston und einige Mitglieder des Ordens saßen schon zu Tisch und sahen auf, als die beiden den Raum betraten.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Ginny höflich.

Die Anwesenden grüßten zurück und Jeremy deutete auf einen freien Platz neben sich. Als Ginny den Stuhl nahm, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Neville sie dümmlich angrinste und dafür einen Knuff seiner Freundin bekam.

Während des Essens wurde kaum geredet. Beim Abräumen stand Neville plötzlich ganz dicht bei Ginny und flüsterte: „Er mag dich."

„Wie? Was meinst du?" Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass Jeremy mit ihr flirtete. Wenn sie ehrlich war, gefiel es ihr. Sie mochte ihn. Doch das würde sie nicht zugeben.

„Jeremy", wisperte Neville und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich hätte nie gedacht zu erleben, dass sich dieser kühle Kerl mal verknallt."

„Neville, du redest Unsinn. Jeremy ist nur nett, außerdem bin ich verheiratet."

„Ja, mit dem Frettchen Draco."

„Ganz genau, mit Draco und nenn meinen Mann nicht Frettchen!"

Neville schnaubte und trug den Geschirrstapel in die Küche.

tbc


End file.
